The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: Crossover with Sunshine. What if the fantastic four and Von Doom weren't the only ones to be hit by the storm. What if the cloud revived and gave the five remaining members of the sunshine crew powers of their own? SLASH HET CM JC RS BA CT.
1. Character Profiles

**Character profile And Abilities**

**Robert Capa: Code name: Brainiac**

* **Telepathy - Can here other peoples thoughts and can actually see what they were thinking of**

* **Telekinesis - Can move objects and people with his mind, and blow things up and set them on fire or make them shatter or explode, due to his emotions**

* **Empathic – Can read and sense other peoples emotions as if they were his own**

* **Can see past events that have happened to him or the rest of the crew members. He can remember the smallest, simple and mundane of details**

* **Has an IQ of 500, was 198 before the storm**

**Stephen Mace: Code name: Mr. Freeze**

* **Can shoot ice out of his hands.**

* **His whole body can turn into ice, and he can fly, when he is covered in ice, like the human torch can when covered completely in fire**

* ** Has super human strength**

**Cassie: Code name: The invisible seer**

* **Can turn completely invisible**

*** Can see future events before they happen**

**Corazon: Code name: Lady Healer**

* **Can heal others with a single touch. There is no glow, just a warm and tingling sensation**

* **Has super human hearing, can hear somebody's heart beat **

**Trey: Code name: Mr. Flex**

* **Can heal himself, but not others**

* **Has super human reflexes**


	2. One

_**AN: I do not own, nor claim to own 'Sunshine' and 'The Fantastic Four' they belong to Danny Boyle and Marvel comics. I own the parts of the plot you don't recognise. Make no profit from the writing of this story, it is merely entertainment.**_

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

Robert Capa looked on straight a head, not blinking once. He could feel his body burning as the ship headed straight into the centre of the inferno that was the sun. They had finally made it; the pay load had been set loose, but at the cost of very last member of the crew's lives.

He knew Mace was dead, had seen his body trapped halfway inside of the mainframe consisting of ice-cold chemicals. His skin had turned blue, while icicles had begun to manifest on his flesh. Capa would never forget the look of agonised horror that had coloured Mace's still and blue icicle covered face.

Cassie was not dead, but she was not far from it. The poor woman, she had never stood a chance against the member of the other crew, who had gone insane after being stranded on a space ship in outer space for seven long years.

He had been in such poor condition, not just mentally but physically as well. For example, he had had extensive burns, leaving not an inch of skin that was not scarred, not even a mere strand of hair clung to his body.

Capa felt his skin heat up as it begun to melt and braced himself as the ship submerged into the sun deeper and deeper by the second. Just as the sun was about to submerge the ship and it's remaining passengers, dead or alive, a reddish gold cloud surrounded the ship and its occupants.

Capa threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream as the cloud came rushing throughout his body. He could not feel the burn of the sun; it seemed the cloud, whatever it was, was protecting the ship, somehow shielding it from the suns deadly rays.

Cassie let out a shrilly scream as she saw the cloud coming rushing towards her before surrounding her entire being. She was going to die and she knew it, had accepted that. But it wasn't the sun that would be the culprit; no it would be some kind of strange storm cloud.

She had heard of such strange events occurring, but right then she was far too gone, was in immense pain and far too terrified to think clearly. All she could think of was how she was going to die, how she was never going to see her home again.

Mace's eyes shot wide open as he took in a lung full of air and screamed in agony as he felt the cloud go though him. However, that was not all he felt, he was alarmed when he felt as if his legs had turned to liquid before freezing up entirely. It was seconds later that he could no longer feel the agonising pressure of the safety door to the mainframe crushing and trapping his legs. In fact, he could much to his astonishment feel his legs, which was strange to say the least.

Meanwhile the cloud surrounded the other two members of the crew, reviving and healing them like it had with Mace. Both members screamed in agony and terror. They had no idea what was happening to them, only that they thought they were going to die.

It was not only the crew that had been healed, the ship had as well. All of its malfunctions and the damage that had been caused when it had been sabotaged had been repaired. The shields were back up fully and stronger, working better then they ever had before.

Moreover, unknown to the crew, the ship was navigating and driving itself away from the sun and heading straight in the direction for home, Earth. It was travelling at rapid speed, meaning the ship would arrive back in the earth's atmosphere before the crew awoke. This of course meant the crew would not need food or drink as they would be out cold. The ship would protect her crew and cargo until they returned to earth and able to fend for themselves.

Meanwhile, back closer to the earth; another ship was caught in the same storm. Johnny and Sue storm, Reed Richards, Ben Grimm and Victor Von Doom, were all screaming as they along with the ship ended up completely submerged in the storm cloud.

Ten lives had been changed, nine people would soon come together and one would turn onto the wrong path. Nine would fight against the one who chose the darker and more sinister path and life of crime.


	3. Two

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

The ship had landed back from where it had started from, the N.A.S.A compound. The ship seemed to be alive and was functioning solely on its terms. Neither of the crew had been required to perform any kind of driving or practical upkeep, a fact, which greatly astounded as well as confused the engineers and officials at N.A.S.A.

The compound now also housed the five remaining living members of the crew. All were now under quarantine, least until they were conscious and giving a clean bill of health and were fit to be released for public questioning.

Capa moaned as he started to come around, he had been on conscious for the last seven days and was only starting to come to right at that moment. The heart monitor sped up alerting the nurse at his bedside, who had been checking his progress chart, his vitals and renewing the IV drip in his wrist.

She gasped and was quickly at his side and started to check his pulse as she asked, "Can you hear me Robert, and do you know where you are?" Capa moaned groggily, blinking rapidly as he slowly started to adjust to being awake. He had slight trouble adapting to the overhead lighting inside of the room.

Capa at first did not know where he was and was drawing a complete blank. He lay still just lying there as the nurse moved around the other side of the bed and pressed the call button, asking for aid as the patient had finally woken.

Capa had a splitting headache; it felt like his head was about to explode the pain was horrific. But the pain ceased as quickly as it had come and with the absence of the pain, his mind and head cleared completely like never before. His mind had never felt so full or clear up until that moment.

It was as if his mind had been somehow cleansed as if a switch inside of his head had been turned on straight onto full power. He remembered everything. He remembered standing as he let the payload go straight into the sun. He had waited for the rest of the crew and himself to go crashing straight into the sun along with the ship.

He had felt the burn of his skin melting before it had happened, he had seen that reddish gold cloud seeping into the ship and his very being, rapidly like a tidal wave. There had been no stopping or containing it, the only option was for it to hit him head on.

He quickly sat up and let out a rapid gush of air, gasping for air, his eyes wide in disbelief and terror. He shook his head, clutching it with his hands as flash after flash hit him, overwhelming his very senses.

He saw the cloud reviving Mace, along with the other dead members of crew who had been on board at the time. They had all been revived and healed, like they were never harmed or been dead in the first place.

He watched as the crew member from the first team, who had gone insane, had fallen out of the airlock and into the boiling sun. The cloud had not even hit the ship at that point, which meant he had not survived, but had in fact been burnt to a cinder.

It was impossible; they should have all died and gone up with the ship when it had been hurtling towards the heart of the sun. Nevertheless, there he was lying in bed as the flashes ceased and he laid back sweating rapidly and trembling violently.

Suddenly he screamed, clutching his head once more. He bolted up right in bed, screaming at the top of his lungs as he started to rock backwards and forwards, sobbing with the horrific pain blaring throughout his skull.

He could hear several people yelling and screaming in shock. The nurse and the others who had entered to help had to duck. They panicked as the machines started going haywire before blowing up and catching on fire and flying across the room like large flaming projectiles.

The windows rattled violently and the vibration against the glass could be heard before the glass shattered. The lights flickered on and off rapidly before exploding, sending glass flying in all possible directions.

Metal and steel surfaces began to cave in as if someone had taken a jackhammer and brutally bashed the surface in. The bolts holding the door in place started to unscrew themselves before the door lifted up of its own accord and floated in midair, then flung itself violently across the room and out of the open window, where glass had resided only moments earlier.

One of the nurses tired to touch Capa, trying to calm him down, they obviously having realised that it was Capa who was causing all the chaos, which the Doctor quickly come to realise was somehow being caused due to his emotions.

Unfortunately, Capa panicked and end up sending the nurse flying up into the air and flung her across the room without having even made any form of physical contact, only with a simple flick of his wrist. The nurse finally landed on the floor some distance away and was out cold.

Several male nurses pounced on Capa, trying to hold him down as another quickly approached before inserting an injection into Capa's side sedating him. He was out instantly and the nurses and Doctors all slumped forwards breathing heavily in relief and from exertion.

One Doctor gasped out in terror, "Sweet mother Mary and Joseph that was inhuman, what he just did went against all the laws of nature. Something obviously happened up in space before the ship landed back here on Earth."

Another Doctor nodded and added, "Yes I agree and I think that the mission was more than just sabotaged. I have no idea if the other remaining crew are affected like this, or if it is just Dr Robert Capa. We are going to have to conduct various tests on all of them as we can't risk releasing them, not if they are a danger to themselves and to the public."


	4. Three

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

The next morning Capa woke and tried to sit up straight, only discover his restrained state. He closed his eyes tightly just as he started to panic. However, he was quickly hit with flash after flash of what he done the previous night. He paled and quickly tried to calm himself, not wanting to trash another room.

In addition, he realised much to his mortification and guilt, that one of the female nurses had been harmed by him, even though it was an accident and had not been intentional it had still happened.

Capa he was not a violent person by nature and had surely been in a terrible place mentally when he had woken the precious night. He just hopped he did not end up having another episode like that, knowing he'd end up inside of a padded cell if he did, that he had no such doubt of.

He called out with a strained voice from lack of use and desperate need of water. "Please, is there anyone there?" Moments later two male Doctors entered the room, they did not dare allow female nurses in, not less they had to.

They entered the room cautiously, watching in horrified fascination as Capa flexed his wrists. Capa imagined the buckles opening and much too even Capa's amazement they did just that, unbuckling without Capa moving his hands or any other body part, except for his hand very briefly.

The Doctors started to back out of the room, but Capa called out in a plea, "Please, I will not harm anyone or cause the damage I did last night. I don't honestly know how I did what I did, but I do know that I can control whatever is happening to me if I remain completely calm and in control of my emotions."

He took a deep and calming breath and added, "But in order to completely do that I would appreciate it if you did not physically restrain me; it only makes me uncomfortable and places me on edge. I cannot honestly be expected to relax when you've got me restrained like some dangerous and demented psychopath."

One Doctor reluctantly agreed before asking, "Ok, Dr. Capa, but before we ask you any questions and examine you, can we get you anything, do you need anything?" Capa nodded and replied, "Yes, I could use some water, my throat is absolutely throbbing."

The other Doctor went to get him some water, relieved to be out of the room and Capa knew it as well. It was as if he could sense both of the Doctor's emotions as if they were his own. Capa froze when he heard the thoughts of the Doctor who remained in the room, who was walking towards him, **'Christ, I hope this guy doesn't go ballistic on me, what he did last night was brutal and inhuman'**

Capa sighed and told the Doctor in a cold tone of voice, "Just examine me and get you're questioning out of the way, then get out of my sight, I won't be able to go ballistic on you then." The Doctor's eyes practically bugged as he sputtered, "Dr. Capa, I did not saying anything, I do not understand."

Capa waved him off and said, "For some reason, a reason that even I can't seem to grasp, I could hear what you were just thinking. I could also sense the emotions of both you and the other Doctor like they were my own."

He snorted and sighed exasperatedly, "He couldn't wait to get out of the room, while you on the otherhand are terrified of me, worried that I may go ballistic on you. You think what I did last night, which by the way was beyond my control, was brutal and inhuman."

The Doctor paled and shook his head in disbelief before he sighed and scrubbed a hand across his face and asked, "Can you remember anything at all Dr. Capa?" He walked slowly towards Capa, still weary of what the other man was capable of.

Capa sighed again as he sat up and moved the quilt aside as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He then stood slowly and carefully and walked over to the chair by the window and lowered himself into it.

He sighed, rolling his eyes as the Doctor gaped at him. Capa all but snapped, "Are you going to examine me or not, I don't appreciate you staring at me as if I am some kind of freak of nature or science experiment, thank you very much?"

He sighed once again, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. He could feel a headache coming on, along with a healthy dose of exasperation that was the main emotion he felt that morning since waking.

He said, "And to answer your question, what do you want to know and where do you want me to start? I remember every second of that mission, when I say every second, I do surely mean every second."

He continued after a brief pause, "I am currently finding it impossible to forget even the smallest and simplest of details. Christ never has my memory ever been so clear or vast before, my actual mind feels like it's somehow been cleansed. I'm seeing everything more clearly, more clearly then I ever have in my entire life."

The Doctor relaxed slightly as he sat in the chair opposite and nodded to the other Doctor as he re-entered the room. He wearily made his way over to Capa, but stalled so much, that Capa became infuriated.

He inwardly growled in annoyance and with a flick of his wrist summoned the plastic breaker from out of the Doctor's hand, sending it straight into his own. He imagined the beaker and then imagined its removal from the other man's hand and it floating across the room to him and straight into his out stretched hand.

The Doctor let out a startled yelp, while the other Doctor eyed Capa in a kind of weary fascination. He wasn't as frightened anymore, just weary and extremely fascinated. Capa sensed this immediately as he eyed him over the rim of the beaker thoughtfully as he slowly sipped the water, relishing the blissful feeling of the cool water soothing the throbbing in his throat.

After a couple of more sips he lowered the beaker and said, "Ok, here is what we're going to do, you" he pointed to the Doctor who brought him the water "Are going to leave now as I'm certain there are other members of the crew who need you or aren't awake yet. You're obviously of no use to my case as you are on the verge of messing your pants."

He took another sip of water before finishing, "And worst of all your emotions are out of control, I can sense them, which is driving me absolutely up the wall." He was beyond annoyed with the Doctor sure he could understand that it was more then a little disconcerting, but the guy was on the verge of messing his pants, literately, it was absolutely ridiculous.

He sighed and gestured to the other Doctor in the chair and said, "At least he is trying to think and act rationally. He is just as disturbed by this as you are. Now please leave, your emotions are spilling out all over the place, it is giving me a headache."

The other Doctor apologised before awkwardly leaving the room. Capa then turned to the other Doctor, who remained sitting opposite him and gestured for him to go on. The Doctor cleared his throat and said, "Okay then, I am Dr Parker Rosenberg; I shall be your Doctor for the remainder of your stay and whatever treatment you may still require."

He paused for a second eyeing Capa before continuing, "Plus it would seem so far that I am the only one who has been able to control my emotions around you, at least without putting any strain on you and overwhelming you." Then Doctor Rosenberg cleared his throat before continuing again, "Now Dr. Capa, or would you prefer Robert?" Capa replied, "Capa will do fine." Doctor Rosenberg nodded before taking a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to ask and how he was going to ask.


	5. Four

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

Doctor Rosenberg asked, "Tell me Capa, how are you feeling both physically and mentally?" Capa replied, "Physically I feel fine, mentally, I suppose I feel better mentally, better then I ever have before, even before the mission. I never felt this confidant and content mentally. I suppose whatever that cloud was that hit the ship and all the crew members did this to me."

Doctor Rosenberg paused before asking, "Excuse me, a storm cloud, what do you mean by the term Storm cloud?" Capa replied "Just as I had released the payload into the sun, I and Cassie were under the impression that we were going to die; the other members were already dead."

He paused and then went on, "The ship had been damaged to the point that we would have never been able to move it from the sun. Cassie was in no fit condition to pilot the ship. She had been badly beaten to the point of being on the verge of death. So naturally we were heading straight into the sun, there was no other option."

He continued after a brief pause, "But, just as I could feel my skin start to melt, a reddish gold cloud appeared out of nowhere. Now that I'm thinking clearly, it looked like one of those high-energy cosmic storms. It would seem the radiation from the storm has mutated mine and Mace's, and quite possibly the other's DNA."

Doctor Rosenberg looked horrified and asked, "Could you explain how the others could have been dead when they are quite obviously alive? In fact we are just waiting for them to wake." He added, "Stephen Mace by the way, he is already awake. He awoke in the early hours of this morning, displaying the most extraordinary physical strength."

Capa frowned as he asked,"What do you mean strength as in he is stronger, am I not the only one who was affected?" Rosenberg shook his head and replied, "No, apparently not, Capa. Mr. Mace was fine for the first few minutes after he had woken, but after that, he started to panic, ranting about how he had died and should still be dead."

He paused looking thoughtful then added, "And he also mentioned some cloud had revived him, healing him. When we tried to restrain him, he showed unnatural amounts of strength and shot actual real ice from the palm of his hand at a nurse, sending her across the room."

Capa felt his eyes widened before he shook his head and commented, "That was the worse thing the cloud could have possibly done, making Mace stronger then is considered normal. His temper was bad enough without that added into the mix."

He added, frowning thoughtfully, "The ice, I'm not sure I'm even going to go there right now." He added, "As for him claiming he was dead, well, he was, I saw him. I had been stabbed by the insane crewmember of the previous team and had lost a lot of blood, but had by no means been delusional. I also think I understand why, but not how he is shooting ice from out of his hand."

Rosenberg was frowning as he asked, "How could have Mr Mace been dead, but now suddenly be as alive as you and I?" Capa replied, "Because when I walked by the room he was in, I saw that his legs had been completely crushed and trapped inside of the mainframe that holds the ice chemicals in the maintenance room. His skin had gone completely blue and icicles had started to manifest on his flesh. He was dead, frozen completely in place."

He went on, "Our ship had been sabotaged by a member of the crew from the previous team that went out into space and failed. He had gone insane, he was raving about how God had been talking to him for the past seven years he had been alone. He kept saying that God insisted we all needed to die and go to heaven. The man's mind had been completely shattered."

He went on at Rosenberg's look of sheer horror. "Cassie, she was attacked by the same insane member from the previous crew, who had also stabbed me in the side of the chest, luckily missing my heart." He added, "I'm presuming he must have also stabbed Corazon."

He sighed before continuing, "And then there was Trey, what can be said, except that he towards the end of the mission unintentionally made a mistake, but it was a deadly one to say the least. At the time we weren't far from the sun, or the ship of the previous crew. Anyway, Trey made a mistake, meaning half of our shields were badly destroyed by the sun."

Capa pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued wearily, "Our captain and I had to go outside to make repairs to the shields, unfortunately, there had been complications, which meant only I made it back safely to the ship, our captain didn't, he was burned to a cinder by the sun."

Capa paused looking troubled as he revealed, "I think he may have committed suicide as he had been watching a video that insane crew member had made before the programme had lost contact with him until we discovered him. He would constantly watch it when he was not in the sun room."

He added sadly, "Trey was so riddled with guilt that he went into depression and we had to place him on suicide watch. Eventually, he did kill himself by slitting his own wrists. I'm presuming the storm cloud must have revived him and healed his slit wrists. I just don't know about his current state of mind as he was not in the best or most stable of mental health before he killed himself."

Rosenberg asked, "Tell me how a member from a previous crew ended up on your ship after he's been stranded for seven years on his own?" Capa replied, "After the shields were burnt the room that housed the plants used for oxygen, that burned down. There was an accident and we had to close off the area, leaving the out of control fire contained to that area, destroying the whole plant patch."

He went on, "In the end it was discovered that there wasn't enough oxygen left for all of the remaining members of the crew. So we had a team vote, it was decided we would try and find the ship of the previous crew seven years ago."

He added, "We had thought hopefully that their source of oxygen hadn't been the source of their failure. We were going to go to their ship in order to see if there were any survivors. We also wanted to see if they had any other functioning equipment that we could use to aid us. We also came to an agreement that we would take their own payload, figuring with two pay loads we'd have a better chance of success."

Capa sighed as he revealed, "Apparently we were mistaken; we lost another two more members of our crew after our means of getting from one ship to the other was sabotaged. And I think that was how that crew member got aboard our own ship. Only Mace and I survived that plan."

Capa looked thoughtful before asking, "Can I ask you to trust me as I know a way of how I can show you how the others were killed and how they were revived. I understand you and the medical board are going to require some form of proof that I've not gone insane?"

Rosenberg nodded wearily and said, "Of course, anything that can be used as proof or means to waking the other crew members quicker, I am willing to cooperate and give you my trust Capa." Capa nodded relieved.

Capa stood and bent down in front of Rosenberg before lifting his hands to the Doctor's face. He lightly rested his finger tips against his temples and warned Rosenberg, "I recommend you imagine a door as a barrier to prevent me from seeing what you don't wish for me to see as it can accidentally happen. Please try to relax."

Rosenberg nodded and took a deep breath then did as Capa had instructed as best as he was able to. He gasped slightly as he felt Capa entering his mind. It felt like an invisible pull and seconds later he was hit with memory after memory.

He saw all of the remaining crew dying, watched in horror as a reddish gold storm cloud revived all those members currently held in quarantine. Everything Capa said had happen did in deed happen.

Seconds later, Capa gently broke the connection, so as not to startle the Doctor, or leave any kind of mental or nerve damage behind. He rose to his feet and slowly made his way back to his chair. He waited for the Doctor to gather his wits as he clearly looked overwhelmed and horrified.

Rosenberg choked out in stunned horror, "Jesus H Christ! Its all true, all of it." He placed his hands over his face, clearly shaken. He shook his head as he let out a deep and weary sigh. He could not wrap his mind around what he had seen, nor the fact it was very much real.

Once he had calmed down to the point that he did not fear he would be violently ill, Rosenberg finally said, "So, I guess it would unfortunately seem neither mission to prevent the sun from extinguishing itself was supposed to run smoothly."

He added, "Anyway, you think this storm cloud has somehow mutated you and Mr. Mace, along with quite possibly the other three surviving members as well, when they do finally decide to wake?"

Before Capa could answer, Rosenberg's eyes widened and he said, "I know you're not aware of this, but about a week ago a group of scientist from New York City, they all went up into space on one of Victor Von Dooms space shuttles. He was also aboard that shuttle with the scientists."

He continued after pausing briefly, carefully choosing his words, "Apparently, they were going into space to experiment with DNA, and were going to use some kind of high-energy cosmic storm that was scheduled to appear above the earth's atmosphere."

Capa asked, "And you're saying you think the same cloud they had been experimenting with was the same cloud we were caught up in?" Rosenberg nodded and replied, "Yes, I think it may well have been."

He continued to explain what he knew. "The news that has broadcasted all over America, said the mission had been a failure that the storm cloud somehow managed to seep through the shielding of the space shuttle. That it had surrounded the five occupants on board the shuttle. It has been said that the five of them have been released from quarantine."

He paused before he added, "But that isn't my point, my point is that four of the five people aboard the shuttle were seen on the news this morning, apparently one of the four has been radically transformed; he was huge and made completely out of what appeared to be solid orange rock." He went on as he saw Capa's bright blue eyes narrow.

"Also the only woman of the group, it seemed as if she became invisible and was able to let off some kind of force field, which held back a large rush of fire." He paused before adding, "Then there was another man, who saved a fireman from falling of off a bridge. He stretched his arms to an amazing existent, he was incredibly flexible, in-humanly so."

He concluded, "And finally a man, who appeared to look exactly like Mr. Mace, could have been his twin in fact. He burst completely into flames, protecting a little girl from being burned alive when a car caught on fire and blew up."

Capa couldn't believe what he was hearing. He said, "Perhaps when the others wakeup and we're allowed to leave after being questioned and have dealt with all of the press meetings, then the five of us could travel to New York and speak with this group of scientists. Maybe we could exchange ideas of what has happened to us, to see if there is some kind of solution to reversing its effects."

_**AN: I made some more adjustments.**_


	6. Five

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

After six weeks the whole group had been awake for over a month. They had been questioned and released from quarantine and even dealt with all the press meetings. Somehow, Capa had been able to get in contact with Reed Richards, who had agreed to help Capa and the others. He had invited Capa and the others to New York, so that he could examine them, to figure out whether the same storm cloud was the cause.

Reed had been stunned when Capa had confirmed over the phone about their encounter with the storm cloud. Reed was blown away when he discovered that the man he had spoken to, along with the other people that were coming to New York, the man he spoke to especially, were responsible for the sun still shining, why the people on earth were not currently freezing and dying out.

It was the last day of tests and physicals before they left for New York early tomorrow morning. Capa sighed as he watched Mace continuously throwing an empty soda can up into the air before catching it. The can in question had a light layer of ice covering it where Mace had obviously been practicing his control over his ability to manipulate and control ice.

This continued for a couple of more minutes, until Capa became so annoyed by the continuous sight, that he crushed the can with a mere look, turning it into dust. Mace faltered as he eyed the little dust particles that now rested on his black denim covered lap.

The other three looked at him in awe and with perhaps a little alarm. Mace on the other hand was eyeing the dust, then Capa with fascination and evident interest. He thought to himself, forgetting that Capa could hear him, **'Whoa, that's some crazy shit what else can he do?'**

Capa spoke up coolly and calmly, "I can read your thoughts, sense your emotions, you're deeply impressed, even though it deeply pains you to do so, considering it is me, the brainy creepy eyed scarecrow of the group."

He continued, glowering at the other man, "The unnecessary member, who designed and created the bomb used to reignite the sun. In addition, I of course was the only one who could execute the whole procedure of letting the bomb loose. No I was definitely a useless and unnecessary member, wasn't I, Mace?"

Mace eyed him from between narrowed eyes as he asked from between clenched teeth, "What else?" Capa stood and walked over to the window and looked out, there was a faraway expression on his attractive face.

He replied, "I have telekinesis, meaning I'm able to move objects with my mind alone. I can also see past events, which have happened to the five of us. I honestly have no idea why, I just can." He added, "And it would seem my intelligence and brain power has increased by ten times what it had been. Answers and knowledge come to me quicker then is strictly normal, or considered human."

He looked to the others and said, "Ask me anything." Mace asked around a disbelieving snort, "Alright Mr Brainiac, what's 99, 0000 times by 65, 0000?" Capa answered less then five seconds later. "643,500,000,000." Mace took out his mobile phone and selected the calculator option and tapped in the sum, then pressed equals.

He visibly faltered when the exact answer that Capa had given in five seconds flat, all without breaking into a sweat or batting a mere eye lid, was the exact answer he had gotten on the calculator.

Mace cleared his throat and said, "Divide that answer by 110,000, and then add another 90,000." Capa nodded. Eight seconds later he gave the answer in a perfectly calm voice, "5,940,000. That's the answer, I'm certain."

Mace used his phone to find the answer to the rest of the calculation and visibly paled, lowering his hand that was holding the phone. He shook his head and asked, "How can you stand to have that much knowledge and brain power?"

Capa replied, "It isn't easy by any means, it was even harder six weeks ago when I first woke. I will show you. I will take you to the room I first woke up in; no one has dared to go in that room since the incident. I completely trashed the room before I threw that nurse across the room, you weren't the only one Mace who panicked and injured a nurse when you woke."

They all agreed and followed Capa to the room, where they noticed the door was still missing and the large window had been boarded up. The others looked around staring in awe. Even Mace could not conceal his astonishment as he asked, "What the fuck were you doing when you woke to have caused this shit?"

Cassie choked out, "Jesus Christ, that metal table has been completely caved in, what could have caused that?" Capa replied, "I did, with my mind. I have discovered my abilities are controlled by my emotions. When I woke I was not in a great place, to put it bluntly, I was terrified out of my mind. I had a terrible migraine that felt like my head was about to explode. I was hit with image after image of what happened to us."

Mace suddenly looked nervous as he asked, "What do you mean when you say everything that happened?" Capa simply replied, "I saw you all die, saw how Tray slit his wrists, how Corazon was stabbed in the stomach. Cassie was chased by the insane and horribly scarred member of the previous crew. He had managed to injure her to the point she was unable to stand and defend herself. She was beyond terrified and exhausted and rightly so."

He refused to meet the eyes of everyone else he mentioned, but he did look up at Mace, who had paled and looked more then a little pissed. He looked Mace in the eye and said to him telepathically. **'I won't go into great detail Mace, but I get the distinctive impression you won't be quick or willing to deal with the maintenance of a ship, especially in a certain room, that involves a mainframe, liquidated chemicals cold enough to turn a human into a popsicle'**

He added, **'And by all rights you should be a shrivelled up and icy corps with mutilated legs. You should not have survived it, in addition, if you somehow had, without the influence of the cloud, I dare say you would have lost both of your legs. They had been crushed inside of the air tight sealed door of that chamber full of chemicals'**

Corazon and the others did not know what was happening between Capa and Mace, but they knew it could not have been good as Capa was eyeing Mace pensively, while Mace looked liked he was about to strangle Capa, or at least cause him some serious physical harm.

Corazon quickly changed the subject, knowing she needed to distract both men, who appeared to be in a silent battle of wills. "Capa, how come you seem to have these more powerful and advanced powers compared to me and the other members of the group?"

Capa broke eye contact with Mace and replied, "Because I was standing right in the path of the cloud and received the stronger blast of the cloud. That is why I am the most altered. I have been changed both mentally and emotionally." He continued to explain, "Where as you and the others have been changed in different degrees on a much more physical level. My changes are not physical, but in fact more on a mental scale."

He added, "The cloud healed my stab wound as well as all the fifth degree burns I was slowly receiving. I could feel my skin melting as I was facing the sun head on as the ship plunged into the heart of the sun. I watched as the bomb shot into the very heart of the sun and seeing it all close up, it was the most breathtaking sight I have ever encountered and most likely ever will again."

Capa was getting sick of feeling the rage coming off Mace in waves. He snapped, "Damn it Mace, you asked for it. If you had not wanted to hear the truth, then you should not have asked me, plain and simple as that. So knock it off, your emotions are rolling off of you in waves, its giving me a migraine." He added around a snort, "And that is physically impossible, even with your new found strength."

Mace snapped, "Quit screwing around inside of my head, you fucking skinny prick." Capa surprised them all, Mace included, when he snapped back. "Fuck you, you think I enjoy hearing and seeing your thoughts and feeling your emotions?"

He continued to rant. "Damn it, I'm still learning to shut it on and off. I can control everything else, but I still cannot properly switch it on and off. So get the fucking hell off of my back Mace, or I swear you'll find yourself thrown out of that window from several stories up, well before you can blink."

He irritably ran a hand through his long dark brown hair, added around a hiss, "Then we'll see how much the inhumanly strong, slash human Popsicle can take." He concluded, "I'm sick to the bone of your childish shit, I've done nothing to you, except exist and breathe the same precious fucking air as you, you damn fucking control freak."

He screamed the words you damn fucking control freak. As he did, a large crack appeared in the large wooden board covering the window. Mace unknowingly took a step back from the window. He currently did not want to test whether Capa would actually follow though on his threat to throw him several stories out of the window.

Capa sighed wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose and scrunched his eyes closed tightly. He gritted out from between clenched teeth, "Like I said, my emotions were drastically altered. I have become more confidant and self-assured. I feel more comfortable in my own skin, whereas I hadn't before."

He added, "And as you all just saw the downside as far as my emotions are concerned, I now have a much shorter leash on my temper. I am more prone to losing my temper a lot more quickly. In short I'm not as quite, or anywhere near as mild mannered as I had been before that fucking storm cloud changed me."

Capa lifted his head and lowered his hand before looking up at Mace and saying, "You're stronger than me, that I have no such doubt of. However, if I truly want and need to, then I can now more than defend myself against you, I don't need inhuman strength to do that." He added icily, "You wouldn't get very far with an aneurism or a dangerous and sudden blood clot to the brain, trust me on that."

Mace growled, "Are you threatening me, Capa?" Capa replied with an icy cold smile, his tone of voice matching, "No, that's not a threat or a promise, but a matter of fact." The other group members shifted uncomfortably, neither one of them needed to be telepathic or empathic to sense or read the tense and highly heated emotions, which were brewing between the two men in front of them.

Corazon, who had gained super advanced hearing due to the storm cloud and could hear the rapid beating of Cassie's heart. She was clearly afraid of this new side of Capa. She had to admit that she to felt a little fear, after seeing that display of emotion from the previously quite and mild mannered man.

Tray could not help but think that both Capa and Mace needed to go and get laid, preferably with each other. He was far from being an expert on sexual tension, but even he could see there was a significant amount of unresolved sexual tension between his two male teammates.

Tray had forgotten Capa could read his thoughts and jumped as the man himself, said coldly, "I'd sooner lock myself up and throw away the key. Even if he were the last person left alive on the planet, I would still never ever sleep with Stephen Mace, that you can quote me on, Tray."

He added, "I've not had sex for at least year before I left on our mission. Your right, Tray, I do need to go and get laid, but not even I'm that desperate, that I'd consider Mace as even a potential bed mate."

Cassie and Corazon looked confused, while Tray was bright red and could not meet Capa's icy unnaturally blue eyes. Mace on the other hand was glowering at Capa, and spat. "Like I'd wanna have you as a fuck buddy, I don't fuck Scarecrows."

Capa sneered, "Good, just as long as we know where we stand." He added, "Now, if you'd all excuse me, I have an appointment with a hair stylist. Then I plan on getting myself a new wardrobe. I have received a new lease of life, which I fully intend to take an advantage of. It is high time I took an interest in my outwards appearance." With that said, he left the room, leaving the others to stare at his retreating form.

Mace growled, "Damn asshole." Cassie glared at him and snapped, "No Mace, you're the one who is acting like an asshole. You know something, I think you're more bothered by the fact Capa said he would never sleep with you, then the fact he practically threatened to throw you out of the window and called you a control freak."

Mace spat venomously, "Yeah right, you are fucking delusional Cass. We all know you're disappointed that Capa hasn't offered to warm your sheets for you." Cassie surprised Mace and smirked as she replied "Yeah, sure whatever you say, Mace. Keep telling yourself that, even you may start to believe it."

She turned on heel, pausing at the door, and said, "Oh yeah, and I know Capa is not interested in me, but you know what, at least he never good as vowed he'd never consider helping me warm my sheets." She then continued out of the door.

Capa, who was on the other side of the building in his room, was still tuned into the conversation. He smirked when Cassie verbally tore into Mace. He cracked a smile, shaking his head when Cassie had said, "You know what, at least he never good as vowed he'd never consider helping me warm my sheets." He could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

Capa nodded his head, knowing right then that Cassie would make a good friend and confidant against Mace's shit. He made a mental note to spend more time with Cassie. He knew it was harmless as did she as she had just up and said that she knew that he was not interested in her like that.


	7. Six

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

Capa found himself blushing as he and the others waited in line with their passports at the airport. The woman at the gate, who was checking and stamping their passports, was evidently checking him out. Cassie stifled a giggle and a smirk behind her hand.

When Capa had returned from his shopping trip the day before it had been late and the others had either been out at dinner, or in Mace's case beating the shit out of a punching bag in the gym at the hospital they had been staying in at the base.

This meant neither had seen him until the next morning before they left for the airport. Capa had entered the personal common room he and the others had been sharing. He had left Cassie and Corazon stunned, Corazon had actually blushed.

Tray had grinned and nodded in approval at Capa and thought the younger man looked really good. Tray figured the Storm cloud had really changed the younger man, mainly for the better, much better, and he was glad.

Mace on the other hand was far too stunned to say anything. He was amazed at how the smaller and thinner man had cleaned up. He never realised just how attractive the other man was. He was beautiful in fact; there was a slight feminine quality to his features. He guessed all of that long and stringy hair, along with the poor fitting cargo pants and white tank tops hadn't helped.

Capa had allowed the hair stylist to drastically change his hairstyle. His stringy locks had been cut short at the back of his head, but he had long bangs in the front of his face **(Those of you who saw Cillian in the movie, on the edge, think of the hairstyle he had then)**.

He was wearing comfortably fitted black slacks with a pale blue turtleneck top, which brought out the colour of his eyes beautifully. He had paired that with a tight waist length black leather jacket and black ankle boots. He looked wonderful truly like a new and different man.

Capa had read the emotions coming off of Mace and had been stunned. Mace had obviously been checking him out, apparently liked what he saw, or at least approved. He had quipped, "Geez, who knew hiding under all over those ill fitting and ugly clothing and that scarecrow hair, was actually a moderately attractive guy, who actually looked more then half human?"

Capa had replied around a smirk, "And who knew it was possible to insult and compliment someone all at the same time?" Mace had snorted at this and replied, "Don't go and get used to it; at least I managed to combine an insult with an extremely moderate and tame compliment."

He added, "And maybe, just maybe, with the right amount of alcohol, I'd consider screwing you and warming your sheets." Capa had raised a brow at this and simply replied in a neutral tone, "Hmm, we'll see."

As soon as they all made it through the checkout line, Mace smirked at Capa and said, "What's the matter Capa, not used to the opposite sex checking you out?" Capa sighed and replied coolly, "No, I'm not, men and women alike they had no reason to check me out in the past it wasn't worth it as far as my appearance was concerned."

Mace thought, **'Whoa he's hot, seriously hot'** then remembered Capa could hear his thoughts, which was confirmed when the man in question flushed and raised a brow of disbelief in his direction. Mace mentally cursed himself and thinking, **'Maybe I should have had that doc double check me for brain damage'**

Capa coughed into his hand and commented, "Might I make a friendly and reasonable suggestion, Mace? Perhaps you should consider taking a couple of sleeping pills when we get on the plane and sleeping whatever has caused you to have such thoughts off."

Mace glowered as Capa walked on a head down the hallway towards the plane. The others followed, wondering what Capa had meant by that remark. What had he heard? Cassie walked beside Mace as the others went on ahead a few steps in front of them.

She asked, "I was right wasn't I, you can tell me to piss off and call me delusional if you wish, but I know I'm right? You're interested in Capa, through you're not in love with him, but you've got a hefty sized dose of lust and attraction for him. Just think about it would you please? And please don't hurt him, whatever you decided you feel towards him, he's a good man and doesn't deserve it."

Just as Mace opened his mouth to angrily blast her, they reached the stairs leading up to the door of the plane. Once inside he checked his seat number and was horrified to see Capa was already sitting in the window seat.

Cassie was just sitting herself down in the isle seat and the middle seat was his. Oh great, he was stuck in the middle between Capa and Cassie. He noted Corazon and Tray were seated next to each other and a man in a business suit in his early twenties **(Who was playing a compact video game)** was sitting near the window.

He scowled as he lowered himself into the middle seat, at least they weren't in the coach, even if weren't first class. He noted as he placed his headphones into his ears and turned on his IPOD, that Cassie had already taken out her own IPOD and was reading one of those sickly trashy romance novels she loved to read.

He then turned to his gaze to Capa, who also had his IPOD switched on. He looked at the cover of the book and inwardly snorted; rolling his eyes as he discovers Capa's reading choice was a physics textbook, which was at least five inches thick.

Mace studied Capa as he turned the page and watched Capa's eyes scan the page. He frowned when after less then ninety seconds, Capa turned the page again. He thought, '**I wonder how much text is on those pages and how fast he can scan just one page?'**

Mace jumped slightly, glowering when Capa's voice entered his head, **'The text is small and there is a fare amount on each page. It takes me about sixty to seventy five seconds to read a single page'** He titled the book to one side, allowing Mace to see the text on the page he was currently reading.

Mace noted the text was small, extensive and extremely detailed and way over his head. He figured Capa must have been well past the genius stage at this point in time. He shook his head, thinking that he had been a Brainiac know it all, but now Mace didn't have the appropriate words to describe the other man. He was no longer the reclusive scarecrow that much Mace had figured out.

Capa commented mentally to Mace,** 'I'd take Brainiac over scarecrow any day; it is definitely a vast improvement, especially where you're concerned'** Mace sighed and raised an eyebrow before reluctantly thinking, **'Damn it, this is agony for me to even to begin to admit to myself, never mind you. But scarecrows aren't in the least bit hot, I wonder if the same can be said for Brainiac's.'**

Capa smirked and turned the page of his textbook before commenting, **'Well, that all depends upon a certain humanised and overly strong Popsicle's opinion. I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we' **

He added, **'By the way, I'm not your enemy Mace; you just seemed to have made me that without actually consulting me first. I may only be a Doctor of physics and not an astronaut, or have an actual military background and up bring. However, I had just as much right to be on that mission as you did, or any of the other crewmembers. I created and designed that bomb, a bomb that saved the sun, preventing human civilization from dying out and the Earth having go through another ice age'**

He concluded, **'We all need to stick together and help each other out the best to our abilities. We are all now in the same situation we've all been altered by that storm cloud and are now left with and dealing with its lasting and less then desirable effects. We need to keep it together until a possible cure or option can be found and making the other their enemy is not going to help us or make this situation we have all found ourselves in go away. Please think about this Mace as we are all in this together whether we like it or not I'm afraid'**

Mace didn't say anything, but instead merely sighed and laid his head back against the head rest, whilst listening to a track on his IPOD. He knew Capa had made more then a few valid points that not even he could argue or fault. He had no idea why he was constantly rubbed the wrong way where the other man was concerned.

He knew the other man was not his enemy and did not deliberately provoke him. He just hopped that their current predicament would help them to least have a civil relationship and get rid of whatever bad feelings were between them.


	8. Seven

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

Johnny Storm whined to his older sister Sue Storm. "Ah damn sis, why the hell do we have to go and meet them at the airport, while Pebbles gets to stay behind. Why can't just you and Reed go as it was Reed who spoke to that Capa guy over the phone?"

Sue sighed in annoyance as her younger brother had been moaning for the last half an hour none stop. She replied, "Because Ben can't go out in public at the moment as he's still getting used to his new form and doesn't need the press on his case."

She added, shooting her brother a look of exasperated affection as she told him, "As for you, we aren't leaving you behind, we'd like the Baxter building to stay in one piece and not burned to the ground by the time we've returned with the guests."

Johnny shot his sister a very black look and commented sarcastically, "So it's alright to leave Pebbles behind, who has the ability to crash through walls with that body mass of his?" Sue growled, "A wall can easily be replaced in no time at all, the whole building can't."

She added reasonably, "Besides, Reed hasn't finished conducting tests on all of us, plus he'll need to conduct similar tests on the other five when they finally arrive." She smiled, "And of course there should be something about one of the members of the new group that you are sure to be interested in."

Johnny eyed her suspiciously and asked, "Why do I get the impression that I'm not gonna like this, sis?" Sue's smile made her brother even more paranoid and sure that he was in for a disaster, that he for once wouldn't be responsible for.

As soon as they arrived at the airport, Reed held a sign in front of him with the name "Doctor Robert Capa" on it, while Sue and Johnny stood on either side of him waiting. They did not have long to wait. The whole group spotted the sign Reed was holding out in front of him. Capa nodded briefly to Reed and led the rest of the group over to Johnny, Reed and Sue.

As soon as Mace laid his eyes upon Johnny, he visibly paled. Mace grabbed Capa by the arm and hissed as he pointed directly at Johnny, who had gone very wide-eyed and slack jawed. "Please tell me you didn't already know about that."

Capa smirked and replied, "I can't do that, Mace." Capa's smirk was more then enough to set Mace off. He growled, "You fucking knew already, didn't you? Way to fucking go Brainiac, a little warning wouldn't have gone amiss, thank you very much. What, do you enjoy leaving me out of the loop here?"

Capa's smirk widened as he replied, "Aww Mace, careful, you might just hurt my feelings with such accusations against my character. Besides, we need to keep you on your toes as it wouldn't do to have the inhumanly strong Popsicle slacking off now, would it?"

Corazon sighed clearly exasperated as she commented, "I knew that supposed truce between the two of you on the plane was far too good to be true." She shook her head, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

Trey smirked and added, "I don't care what you two say, I still stand firmly by what I said earlier on. I highly recommend you two get to it, life would be less tense as well as a sight quieter for the rest of the team if you did."

Mace glowered fiercely at Trey, while Capa snorted in disgust. At the sound of his snort, Mace turned his glowering gaze upon Capa. Mace sneered and said, "I'd rather screw frosty the snow man then Capa."

Capa snorted and replied around a sneer, "Yeah, I'd just bet you would, after all you and good ole frosty are practically ancestors. The two of you could have contest, to see who could piss up the most ice in the shortest time." Mace growled and advanced on the other man.

Cassie moaned as she pushed herself in between both men before they could get physical. She hissed, "Knock it off, both of you." She then turned to face Johnny, Reed and sue and smiled apologetically at them.

She smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry about these two, don't mind them, they're just in situation of serious denial and unresolved sexual tension and lust. Unfortunately, they are both far too bull headed and blind to see it. As the saying goes, denial isn't just a river in Egypt. Don't worry, you'll all get used to them."

Mace looked murderous, while Capa hissed, "There isn't any sexual tension between Frosty the snowman lover and I, and you and Trey are imagining it. Drop it, I'm never gonna take Mace to my bed and that's final." He added around a sigh, "Can we please leave here; I don't need the whole blasted airport knowing my business."

Johnny had gotten over the shock of seeing how much Mace resembled him and was now greatly amused. He agreed those two definitely had it bad for each other, no doubt. He also eyed Cassie appreciatively and smiled flirtatiously as he held out his hand for her to shake, "Hi, I'm Johnny Storm, need some help there?" he asked gesturing towards her two suitcases.

Cassie shook his hand, narrowing her eyes at him, instantly catching onto the fact he was flirting with her. She mentally moaned, **'Oh good god no, he's flirting with me. I can't deal with this right now, he looks exactly like Mace, literately, could be twins for Christ sake. Okay, now I'm disturbed, but hell he's gorgeous. How the hell can I be attracted to him, but not to Mace, they look exactly the same?'**

She cringed when she heard a very distinctive snort inside of her head. She was caught and by her old crush of all people. She blushed when Capa commented lightly, **'Nice to know that you're finally over that crush of yours on me. And as for being attracted to Storm and not Mace, well, that's simple; storm appears be a harmless flirt, while Mace is a tosser. It's not Mace's looks that are off putting, he is attractive I admit it, it's his personality as far as I'm concerned that makes him a tosser'**

Reed was shocked at the sight of Mace. He was like a mirror image of Johnny, it was astounding. He wondered if two guys who looked the same would clash, he hoped not, Johnny's antics were more then enough for Reed. Also he agreed there were definitely unresolved feelings between those two men, whether it is sexual or not. He just hoped they wouldn't let it affect their work.

Sue held her hand out to Corazon and shook the hand offered in return and said, "Pleased to meet you, I am Sue storm." She gestured to Reed "This is Reed Richards; he will be the one conducting the tests on all of us." She concluded, finally gesturing to Johnny, "And this flirt is my younger brother, Johnny Storm."

Corazon nodded and replied, "I'm Corazon; it is a pleasure to meet you all." She added, gesturing to Trey, "This is Trey; he was one of our physicists." Trey smiled slightly and nodded. Corazon added gesturing to Cassie, "This is Cassie and she was our ships pilot."

She nodded to Mace and said, "This is Stephen Mace, who was our ships engineer." Mace nodded, whilst smirking in Johnny's direction as the other man was eyeing him very intently. Johnny raised a brow as he continued to eye the man who was a mirror image of himself.

Corazon finally said, gesturing to Capa, "And this Doctor Robert Capa." Capa nodded in reply as Reed looked delighted as he asked, "Did you really design and create the bomb that reignited the sun? I'm looking forward to working with such a great mind."

Capa bushed slightly and replied, "Yes, I did design and create the bomb used to reignite the sun." He added, "But I would have never gotten as far as I did, had not been for the help of my team. Without their talent for their professions, which they did every single day for over three years, then I would have never succeeded and let the payload free into the sun. So they are just as much responsible as me and deserve credit where it is more then due."

Mace let Capa hear his thoughts, smirking at Capa as he did, **'At least you didn't take all the credit for yourself'** Capa shot Mace a very dark look, making Mace's smirk widen, everyone noticed this.

Capa thought back, **'Get the hell off my back, damn it. I gave credit where it was due. I'm not arrogant to think it was I alone who prevented the sun from dying out. It is obviously more then a one person job' **He added irritably, **'We'd have had no oxygen had not been for Corazon and her plants'** he paused and went on, becoming angrier by the second.

'**We wouldn't have had reliable calculations without the effort of Trey. Nor would the ship drove its self to the sun without Cassie's piloting skills' **He finally added,** 'The ship would have never run properly without it's engineer, you. And without the other team members, there would have been no captain nor any form of councillor or Doctor'**

Mace couldn't answer him back, knowing the other man was right about everything he had just said and had obviously meant it too. Mace sighed out loud and said, "Let's get out of here, I have headache, jet lag is a bitch."

The others nodded and were led out of the airport to Reed and Johnny's cars. Reed and Sue took Corazon and Trey along with Cassie, while Johnny gave Capa and Mace a lift in his car.


	9. Eight

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

Johnny was the first to arrive at the Baxter building with Capa and Mace. Sue and Reed arrived five minutes later with Cassie, Corazon and Trey. Johnny smirked and kissed his palm before pressing it to the front hood of his red sports car.

The car was his baby and hadn't let him down yet. It was stunning with its custom made licence plates and customized black leather interior and music system. Even the wheels and hubcaps were custom made to Johnny's taste.

Mace smirked, nodding appreciatively as he commented, "Ah, a man after my own heart, he views his car or bike as a woman, beautiful, sleek, with an engine that practically purrs." Johnny grinned widely and nodded appreciatively, he liked Mace already.

Capa shrugged and said, "I prefer a BMW or a Mercedes, good reliable cars and they look stunning to." Johnny eyed Capa and said, "Hmm, I own both kinds and would consider allowing you to take both for a spin, but on one condition and one condition alone, I want you to set me up on a date with that stunning brunette, she is beautiful."

Mace smirked and commented, "Ah, our very own pilot and all around Romance junkie, Cassie." Johnny nodded in approval and said, "Excellent, a woman I can talk to about my profession and not have her stare at me as if I'd grown a second head."

He added, "She must be one hell of a pilot to have flown the shuttle to sun, I imagine they would have only recruited and chosen the best to pilot that mission. Yeah, I can definitely see Cassie and I are gonna have a real good time. She's like the first woman I've come across who can understand and appreciate the finer details and pleasure of being a pilot."

As soon as they were all inside they were met by Ben and were all introduced. Cassie and Corazon eyed Ben in amazement, while Trey studied him in awe. Capa couldn't help but think if that was what the storm had been capable of doing, then it was safe to say he and the rest of his team members had gotten off lightly, very lightly.

Mace had to stifle a smirk and held out his hand for Ben to shake and said, "Pleased to meet you big guy, I'm Mace." Mace made sure to put extra pressure on Ben's hand, letting Ben know this guy who looked like the hot head was no weakling by any measurement.

Mace saw the grudging respect in Ben's eyes as he returned the pressure and nodded and said, "Same here, I'm Ben Grimm." He added, "Please tell me the likeness between you and the hot head ends with your identical features."

Mace smirked and replied, "I have no idea, I know nothing about Johnny, except for we both seem to like the same cars and look identical. I'm not a pilot, I'm an engineer. I'm also not much of a flirt, if what I've seen so far is anything to by, I'd say Johnny definitely is."

He added, patting Ben on the shoulder, letting a light layer of ice appear against the orange rock. "I'm his elemental opposite, I control ice not fire. Plus I'm certain Johnny can't lift, toss, nor bench press a two ton tanker." Ben's eyes widened slightly before he lifted a hand to wipe away the melting layer of ice from his shoulder.

Next Cassie, Corazon and Trey introduced themselves before they were all shown to their separate rooms. Once everyone was settled in and had placed their luggage inside of their rooms, Mace was asked to meet Reed and Sue inside of the lab.

He was sent inside a square metal tank and Reed then instructed him to let loose with his ability with ice, so he could see how cold he could go, Mace did as he was told. First of all a single hand was covered in ice before Mace threw out his arm fast, causing ice to take over the rest of his body from head to toe.

He exclaimed startled, "WHOA!" that had never happened before. Of course he had never completely let loose with his powers. He wondered if he could go any colder. He concentrated and sure enough moments later a strong and thick foggy mist started to surround the chamber, four-inch thick icicles started to grow downwards on the inner walls and ceiling, like sharp and glistening spikes.

But it didn't stop there, the icicles started to grow downwards in sharp spikes, several inches long. Mace was stunned to realise his feet had started to lift from the ground; he was levitating several feet off of the ground. Mace then quickly let the ice melt away, leaving him in his clothes once more, completely void of any ice, although he was completely soaked.

He then opened the door to the tank and walked out and joined Reed and Sue at a monitor, where they had been monitoring his vital statistics. And also there was a camera inside of the tank, allowing Reed and Sue to observe what had gone on inside of the tank.

Reed and Sue were stunned and Sue couldn't prevent the shudder that escaped her. She shook her head and told Mace, "Your complete inner core is made up of ice and I mean complete ice. You're generating ice colder than even the Arctic, right from within your inner core."

Reed added, "I suspect because of your ice cold inner core and your temperature being below room temperature, you'll be completely invulnerable and able to endure temperatures below sub-zero." He concluded, "Your vital statistics appear to be completely normal or at least normal for you."

Mace nodded and pointed to the tank and asked, "What are you gonna do all about that ice and those icicles growing out of the ceiling, they're at least four inches thick?" Sue couldn't help but smirk as she commented, "I'm sure Johnny can take care of that when his turn comes later on."

Next they tested how strong he was, or at least how potentially strong. They left the lab and headed to the garage. Reed then told Mace to lift one of the cars, Mace did effortlessly. It was a black land rover, which he lifted above his head before carefully lowering back onto the ground.

Mace smirked as Reed and Sue gaped at him in amazement. Mace commented lightly, "The Two ton tanker was definitely more fun to pick up, I even tossed it. Of course the owner of that tank was none to pleased, but hell what can you do?" he shrugged carelessly, smirking all the while.

Sue inwardly moaned as did Reed, that was such a Johnny thing to say and do, at least it would be if Johnny was strong enough to lift and toss a two ton tanker. They only hopped he really wasn't like Johnny in the daredevil sense as one daredevil was more then enough for them.

Reed sighed and said, "Would you please send both Corazon and Trey to me, tell them to come to the lab, that Sue and I will be there waiting for them." Mace nodded and left to find Corazon and Trey. He figured he might as well find Johnny, or better yet, find Capa. He was in the mood to push the Brainiac's buttons in more ways then one, not that he'd admit to that of course.


	10. Nine

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

Reed tested Corazon first, he tested her hearing. She confirmed both his and Sue's heart rates were normal. Sue and Reed then went over to the far end of the large lab. Sue then whispered something low in Reed's ear; Corazon repeated what Sue had said.

Sue then left the lab and went to the kitchen at the far end of the building and told Cassie that she was next as soon as Corazon and Trey had returned. When Sue returned, Corazon repeated word for word what Sue had told Cassie and what Cassie had said in reply.

Her range of hearing astounded Reed and Sue and they decided to do one last test on her hearing. Sue went to the garage where Johnny was polishing one of his cars, she informed him that dinner would be ready at six, that they were having spaghetti bolognaise.

Corazon repeated what she told Johnny and what Johnny said in reply. Sue had smiled in amazement, while Reed was eyeing her in wonder and astonishment. Sue and Reed were more than a little worried as Johnny tended to bring home many of his dates. Most stayed the night; you get the general gist of what went on, which meant Corazon would have to deal with hearing some very embarrassing sounds.

In order for her healing powers to be tested, Sue had to remove the small bandage Reed had placed there yesterday, after Sue had burnt herself on the cooker making dinner. Johnny and Ben arguing had distracted her meaning she had received a burn that stung quite a lot.

Once Sue had removed the bandage, Corazon took a deep breath and concentrated before letting her hand hover over the red blemish on the side of Sue's wrist. A few seconds later Sue gasped as she felt a warm tingling sensation. She and Reed watched as the enflamed skin turned back to its regular creamy white and completely blemish free.

Sue whispered in amazement, "Remarkable. You could be a famous healer with such a power at your disposal." Corazon shook her head and replied firmly, "I do not need nor do I wish for fame, I would be happy to be less known then I already am. The fact I was one of the crewmembers to go on the mission to save the sun and one of the only five to survive out of eight. It already makes me more known then I am strictly comfortable with."

Reed and Sue nodded in agreement and once all the tests were completed, Sue asked Corazon to send in Trey. She nodded and exited the lab and Trey entered less then a minute later. Once seated, Reed asked Trey what he had discovered so far since he had woken since being in quarantine.

Trey replied, "My reflexes are quicker and more acute then ever before, inhumanly so in fact." Reed asked, "In what way has your sense of reflex been improved?" Trey replied, "Before the storm cloud I could never catch a ball or anything else, that had been thrown in my direction."

Sue suddenly eyed a beaker full of blue liquid that was resting on Reed's desk. Reed saw where her gaze rested and rapidly shook his head, no. He exclaimed, "No Sue, there isn't a one hundred percent grantee that he'll be able to catch it in time. It is a form of acid as you know, it can eat through metal."

Trey said, "Trust me I can do it." Reed still looks dubious, but finally agreed. Therefore, Trey stood a fare distance from the table and Sue knocked the glass beaker off the table. Less then two seconds later Trey held the beaker, having not spilt a single drop.

Reed's jaw dropped as did Sue's. It had taken mere seconds for Trey to reach forwards and smoothly capture the beaker, without any spillages. Trey definitely had extremely keen reflexes, no doubt.

Next, they tested his healing ability and he explained he could only heal himself and not others. Reed asked Sue to go and get Mace again and Reed explained to Trey what he was about to get Mace to do would be extremely painful, but it was required to test how fast and of course what range of self healing he had.

When Mace arrived, Reed informed him that he wanted Mace to break Trey's hand in several places. Mace had looked at Reed as if he had grown a second head, or told him Capa was female. He asked in a bland tone that was clearly incredulous, "You want me to break his hand in several places?" Reed nodded, and it was the emotionless expression on Reed's face, which told Mace exactly how serious he was being.

Mace looked at Trey, raised a brow and asked, "Are you actually agreeing to this, Trey?" Trey nodded and replied, "Yes Mace I am, I'm certain I can heal whatever damage you happen to inflicted upon me."

Mace snorted and shook his head, then without warning he grabbed hold of Trey's hand and gripped his fingers, using less then half of his strength, not wanting to cause more damage then was necessary, he squeezed.

Trey's reaction was instant as a loud crunching sound echoed around the room. Reed and Sue cringed; even Mace was unable to keep a straight face at the sickening sound that emitted from Trey's now incredibly swollen and misshapen fingers.

Trey yowled, "Fuck, Mace, I think you more then broke them; I think you've shattered several bones." Mace complained, "Hey, you're the one who agreed to this crazy shit. Be thankful I used less than a quarter of my strength, or I would say shattered bones would be the least of your worries. I'd say if I'd applied anymore pressure then I did, I would have more then likely snapped your fingers in half, literately."

Trey continued to yowl and curse Mace. Less than sixty seconds later, Trey had healed all of the shattered bones. The swelling was now gone and his fingers were reset. He was glaring fiercely at a smirking Mace, the smirk infuriated Trey.

Reed commented, "Less than sixty seconds, amazing." Trey grumbled, "If he hadn't shattered them I could have more then likely healed them in less then twenty seconds." Mace snorted and commented, "Well, let this be a lesson to you, when someone suggests letting someone with even less than a quarter of my strength break your fingers, tell them where they can painfully shove that suggestion."

Trey grumbled, while Mace continued to smirk. Reed cleared his throat and said, "Could you please send for Cassie and inform Capa that it's his turn as soon as Cassie returns?" Mace and Trey nodded before exiting the lab.

Sue giggled and said, "Wow, Mace really has got one seriously sadistic edge." Reed nodded in agreement.


	11. Ten

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

As soon as Cassie entered, both Sue and Reed noticed she looked very flushed and Sue asked in concern, "Are you okay, you look very flushed?" Cassie flushed brighter and replied, "It's just that your brother is a real charmer, and when he turns on that charm, I become disturbed by the fact he could be Mace's twin."

Sue instantly understood what Cassie's problem was. She said, "You're attracted to my brother aren't you, but the fact he looks like Mace your team member tends to be disturbing. I take it you're not attracted to Mace are you in the same sense as you are to my brother?"

Cassie shook her head and replied, "I honestly don't understand how I can be attracted to one of them and not the other. Capa seems to think it's not just Johnny's looks I am attracted to, but his personality as well."

Reed asked, "Is there a large difference between the two as far as personalities are concerned?" Cassie nodded and replied, "Mace can be very cold, almost as cold as the ice he controls. He has a vile temper and a very strict sense of values." She added, "But he can also be caring and compassionate and has got a nice, if sometimes dry sense of humour, but its not very often you'll get to see it."

She went on, "Mace is an army brat, who was raised and grew up on army bases, moving constantly from base to base. An extremely strict father raised him with a hand of steel, which makes me think Mace never got to rebel very often as a teen without serious consequences."

She added after a brief pause and said, "Mace is extremely set in his ways and is incredibly stubborn and less tolerant to people who don't understand his values, or don't deserve to have certain things. He won't mince his words whether they are offensive to those on the receiving end, all the more reason for him to say whatever in fact."

She concluded, "And finally, Mace no matter how he denies it, he wants Capa. I've never seen him take an interest in anyone else, only Capa." Sue and Reed silently took all of this in. Mace may have looked like Johnny, but his personality could not have been anymore different in the least if what Cassie said was anything to go on.

Cassie sighed as she commented on Johnny, "Johnny on the otherhand, from what I've gathered from knowing him the last couple of hours, is a flirt, a joker and has a warm and child like personality. He loves to torture Ben, which is where he and Mace are the same, Mace loves to torture Capa, but for entirely different reasons."

Sue said, "Johnny can turn very nasty and defensive if he's provoked enough and in a certain way. Johnny has a temper; it just usually overshadowed by his lighter nature, but believe me there is a darker side to my baby brother, no doubt."

After brief pause Reed cleared his throat and said, "Okay then, let's do some tests on you. So tell me what abilities have you displayed since you woke in quarantine?" Cassie did not answer, but instead turned invisible, her clothing included.

Sue sighed and scowled as she asked, "How come her clothes turn invisible along with the rest of her, but I always end up stripping?" Reed shook his head; there was a look of awe on his face as he replied, "Because that is true invisibility in its purest form. Your power isn't strictly invisibility; I still need to figure out what kind of power you have."

Seconds later Cassie's clothes appeared, but the not the rest of her and she asked Sue, "Does this happen to you?" Sue scowled and replied, "Yes, how are you doing that?" Cassie replied as the rest of her came visible. "Simple, I just imagine my clothing and nothing else, and as for coming completely visible again, I just imagine all of me with clothes on."

Reed asked, "Do you have any other powers?" Cassie nodded and replied, "Yes, but just the one, however, I cannot show this to you as easily as I could my invisibility. I see events from the future happen before they happen, which will take certain circumstances to set off a vision. Sometimes those visions come to me in my dreams. The only difference is that others can't remember their dreams when they wake, mine on the otherhand aren't dreams, mine are visions that I remember perfectly well."

She added, "For example, I know Capa and Mace are interested in each other, because I saw same sex marriages become legal. We were all at the wedding ceremony of Capa and Mace and I saw them exchange rings." She added flushing slightly, "I saw my self heavily pregnant and married, but I didn't see who my husband will be."

She smirked and commented, "You two were in the vision, I won't say anymore, but let's just say you come to the wedding together, that's all I'm going to tell you." Reed and Sue exchanged an unreadable glance.

After Reed had tested her vital statistics and declared them normal and stable, at least for her, he sent her to get Capa and tell him to come to the lab as they were ready for him. Just as she was leaving she called out over her shoulder. "You might want to consider guarding your thoughts and your emotions, or else you'll end up giving Capa a migraine."


	12. Eleven

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

When Capa entered the lab the first thing to hit him was both of Sue and Reed's thoughts and emotions. Sue was uncomfortable, while Reed was fascinated. He heard Sue thinking, **'Oh my god, what exactly has he heard since we picked him up at the airport?'**

Reed was thinking, **'Amazing, I wonder if he can hear what I am thinking. Sue looks worried, you don't need to be able to hear others thoughts and sense their feelings to know what she's thinking'**

Capa spoke up aloud, startling the other two as he replied, "No Reed, you most certainly do not need to have such powers to know what Sue is currently thinking. It is written all over her face, in fact." Sue flushed brightly when Capa raised a brow in her direction.

Capa cleared his throat and told them, "I don't make a habit of going around violating others trust and privacy thank you very much, although I am still learning to switch it on and off properly." He smirked as he commented slyly, his eyes dancing wickedly, "Although, I do enjoy pushing Mace's buttons, I cannot deny it. It is rather quite entertaining to watch him blow up in a rage when he knows I have heard certain things he rather I had not. Same goes for his emotions, they're even more telling surprisingly."

Sue snorted at hearing this, thinking that yes, Cassie and Trey were right Capa and Mace really had it so bad for each other. Capa frowned at her and said, "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that, I'm going to pretend you've not turned traitorous after only having known me five hours."

Sue laughed as Reed looked at her in bemusement. Capa explained, "It would seem Cassie and Trey have converted another believer of mine and Mace's none existent relationship. They're really getting good at converting others to their cause after only five hours."

Reed could not help but chuckle at Capa's current situation. He had to admit that he too was starting to believe there was something between Capa and Mace. He could see both either did not see it, or were refusing to see it.

Capa looked at Reed in disgust and said blandly, "I don't need to read your thoughts to know you agree with Sue and the others. God I hope Ben doesn't believe it, Johnny already told me that Mace and I need to get it on."

He scowled before scrubbing a hand though his hair and said, "Don't you have some tests you want to conduct on me?" Reed cleared his throat and replied, "I do indeed it should be interesting to see what that cloud did to you."

Capa nodded and chuckled lightly when he heard Sue thoughts, **'Oh wow, his eyes are the most incredibly beautiful and intense shade of blue I have ever seen. No wonder Mace is interested in him, he is very beautiful, but still, he is not my Reed. Oh I wish Reed would get his head out of his arse and see that I'm still interested in him, that I never stopped'**

Capa spoke up inside of her head startling her. **'Tell him how you're feeling if he is far too dense to notice for himself. Maybe all he needs is a push in the right direction, but don't push too hard, the result could end up disastrous and having the opposite effect to want you wanted'**

Sue nodded at him before saying, "Well apparently one of your powers is telepathy, what else do you have?" Capa walked up to her and asked, "Do I have permission to demonstrate another aspect of my telepathy as it would mean having to physically touch you?"

Sue nodded and replied, "Of course." Capa nodded back before he gently placed his fingertips onto her temples. He told her what he had told Rosenberg. "I want you to imagine a closed door in front of you, construct them against memories which you don't wish for me to see as each others thoughts can accidentally leak though to the other."

Sue nodded and braced herself for what was to come, gasping seconds later at what Capa was showing her and spoke aloud, "Oh my god, its beautiful, is that the sun up close, and what is that stunning blue glow?"

Capa smiled gently as he replied, "That was what I saw when I released the bomb I created into the sun. The blue glow was the after effects of the bomb being let loose and heading straight for the heart of sun, I was right in the direct path of the sun. Here I'll show you what happened next."

He did just that and Sue gasped and said, "Reed it's the same cloud that changed, me, you, Johnny and Ben." Reed replied as Capa lowered his hands from Sue's temples and then took a couple of steps back. "Yes, I realise that, the fact they now have powers like me, you, Johnny and Ben, easily confirms that."

Reed asked, "What else did the cloud do to you?" Capa replied, "A lot of things in fact, I got the main and bigger blast as I was directly in the path of the storm when it hit." He added, "I've been affected mentally and emotionally, while the others have been affected on different and more of a physical level."

Capa nodded to Sue and said, "You're still marvelling over what I just shown you awe is coming off of you in waves. It is one of the emotions that I don't feel so overwhelmed by." Sue nodded and smiled slightly as she said, "You're empathic, aren't you?" Capa nodded.

Reed counted off his fingers, "You're telepathic and Empathic, what else?" Capa lifted his hand and slowly and carefully levitated the beaker full of the blue acid off the table, allowing it to float in midair before it landed smoothly in his hand.

Reed said, "Be careful with that it is a form of acid that can be lethal." Capa nodded as he brought the beaker up to his nose sniffing lightly and nodded as he replied, "I know exactly what this is its one main purpose is to make metal and steel erode."

Sue counted off her fingers and said, "So that's telepathy, empathy, and telekinesis, what else?" Capa slowly levitated the beaker back onto the table without spilling a drop. He said, "If my emotions get away from me I can cause glass and other objects to explode or catch fire. I can even cause the structure of steel table top to collapse in on its self as if something heavy struck it."

He went on, "When I woke up in quarantine, I wasn't in the best of places emotionally. I caused the windows in my room to shatter and also caused a steel table to cave in on it self. All the medical equipment caught fire or exploded and flung across the other side of the room. The screws in the door unscrewed themselves, before the door end up thrown through the window. I also accidentally threw a female nurse across the room, knocking her out."

Reed had a look of awe on his face, while Sue choked out in disbelief. "And you did all of this with your mind?" Capa nodded, flushing slightly in remembrance of what he had unintentionally caused when he had woken whilst in quarantine.

Capa went on, "I also discovered I can see things that have happen to me and the other four members of my group, I have no idea why. I can also see and remember the most simple and mundane of things, I always had a photogenic memory, but now it's beyond even that."

He added, "My brain power and knowledge has increased to inhuman proportions. I found out at the age of four that I was a child genius. Before we left on the mission to save the sun the others and I had to sit and take an IQ tests, I received a score of 198." He concluded, "When I returned from space and had woken in Quarantine, I was asked to sit another IQ test. My IQ this time around was much altered, was in fact revealed that I have an IQ of 500."

Reed spluttered, "You have an IQ of 500?" He choked, "Jesus H Christ, but that's off the charts, with an IQ like that would not make you a genius but something else entirely." Sue asked, "Capa, what is 120000 add 250000, divided by 20000, times by 190000, take away 123000?"

Capa smirked and replied, "Mace did this, but he didn't think to use such large numbers, or in such a complex order." Reed asked, "But you can answer through?" Capa nodded and after twenty seconds replied, "The answer is 1254500."

Sue choked, while Reed leaped out of his chair and then quickly made his way over to the large chalkboard. He picked up a piece of chalk and starts rapidly writing down different numbers and long complicated equations. Less than ten minutes later he dropped the chalk and breathed out in awe, "My god, he's right, he's absolutely right."

Capa nodded and said, "That is how I ended up with the name Brainiac, courtesy of one Stephen Mace." He shrugged and added, "It was very convenient, especially when it come to holding my own against all of those scientists I dealt with when I had to visit science committees before I came here. I was up against rocket scientist, men and women who had been scientist longer then I've breathed air."

He shrugged and said, "Anyway, that's all of my powers, except now I feel more confidant and more comfortable in my own skin then I ever have before. I feel content both emotionally and physically, of course I now have a much shorter leash on my temper then I had before the storm cloud."

Sue nodded and said, "Well, that's you done, could you tell Johnny to come in next?" Reed added, "Oh and could you tell him we've got a few four inch thick icicles for him to play with, courtesy of one Stephen Mace?"

Capa frowned and asked, "What did Mace do?" Sue and Reed led him over to the metal tank from earlier on. Sue opened the door and allowed Capa to observe what Mace had done in there. Capa's eyes widened as he took a step back as a brief, puff of mist escaped his mouth, he shivered.

Capa nodded and said, "Oh yes, I can definitely see why Johnny might have fun melting all of that. Wow, Mace really did do quite a number in here." He pointed to the inside of the tank and nodded once more. Sue and Reed then led him from the tank.


	13. Twelve

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

As soon as Johnny entered Sue led him over to the tank, while Reed made his way over to the monitor. He watched as Sue opened the door for Johnny to enter. He bit his lower lip to stifle his laughter when Johnny exclaimed in horrified disbelief. "What abomination exploded in here?"

Johnny eyed the tank, then his sister, then the tank again. He shook his head and snorted as he commented, "I'm gonna end up freezing my arse off in there." He shivered as he eyed the tank as if it were some kind of death trap set for him.

Sue heard Reed snort and rolled her eyes, smirking at her brother as she told him, "Well, your obvious ability is with fire and fire melts ice of any description, just as ice can put fire out, I figured you'd want to melt the icicles."

Johnny asked incredulously, "Hell, what caused that?" Sue replied, "Mace caused that." Johnny crowed, "Well, hello Mr. Freeze." Johnny had just come up with the perfect name for Mace, like he had with the others. It was simple, but very fitting as far as his twin was concerned.

Johnny stepped into the tank and instantly wanted out. He attempted to exit the tank, but Sue closed the door before he could. She then went to join Reed near the monitors, where he had been observing and listening to what had been going on.

They could hear Johnny complaining, "Ah man, come on, I'm freezing my arse off in here. I'm a heat lover, I and Frosty the snow man are not the best of friends. Didn't anyone ever tell you, frostbite and phenomena are not your friends?"

Sue couldn't help but burst out laughing, while Reed moaned and covered his face with his hands. He sighed and removed his hands and told Johnny. "The sooner you light up, the sooner those icicles are going to disappear.

Johnny grumbled something less then flattering under his breath as he slowly raised a hand. He watched as flames instantly covered his hand as he concentrated. Johnny then shook his hand before throwing it out to the side, which caused the flames to quickly spread, covering him from head to toe.

He exclaimed in part child like delight and part shock, **"WHOA! WOW!"** Sue and Reed quickly stood back from the screen startled. They could feel the enormous amount of heat being emitted from the tank. Plus it was a little more shocking and disconcerting to see someone go up in flames, compared to the somewhat less dramatic sight of ice.

Sue and Reed looked at the monitor that was recording Johnny's vital statistics. It showed a Skelton like structure out lined in bright yellow and orange. Reed commented in wonder, "He's heating up from his core, just like Mace was freezing from his core." Sue added, "And just like Mace, his vitals are completely normal."

Suddenly Johnny started to increase his temperature, the heat from the tank also increased as well, causing Reed to eye the tank in worry. He said worriedly to Sue, "It's hotter than I anticipated." He called out to Johnny, "Okay, Johnny, back it down."

Johnny replied insistently, "I can go hotter!" Sue told him sternly, "Johnny, just back it down." Johnny ignored her and concentrated on going even hotter, succeeding and making the flames flare dramatically around his frame. And soon like it had with Mace his feet started to leave the ground.

Reed called out sternly, grimacing as if he was in pain and covered his eyes from the bright flare and heat of the flames. "Johnny, back it down now!" Still he was ignored, which was now making Reed start to panic.

Sue gasped and covered her face from the terrible glare and heat of the flames her baby brother was creating and didn't look to be backing down anytime soon. She called out anxiously, "Johnny!" Johnny still refused and his feet continued to raise even further off of the ground.

The supporting walls had caught fire and the metal was starting to rapidly melt from the intensity of the heat Johnny was creating, it too much, far, far too much. Reed slammed his hand down on a button on the console in front of him, instantly the tank started to fill rapidly with white foam found inside of a fire extinguisher. The flames started to rapidly decrease intensity and volume before being completely extinguished.

Johnny hit the floor; the flames that had been surrounding him and had kept him suspended off of the ground had gone out meaning he no longer had any support to sustain his ability to remain afloat. He was literately covered from head to toe in the white substance, his face, even the melted walls that had surrounded him were also covered in the white foam.

Johnny called out laughing as Sue and Reed quickly ran up to Johnny and the remains of the tank. "Buzz kill! You guys are cramping my style." Sue called out to him, "Johnny, you were at 4,000 Kelvin, any hotter and you're approaching Supernova."

Johnny exclaimed, "Sweet!" Sue shook her head firmly and replied, "No, not sweet! That's the temperature of the sun." Reed added, "Not only could you kill yourself, but you could set fire to the earth's atmosphere and destroy all human life as we know it."

Johnny held up both of his thumbs and said, "Got it, Supernova: bad." Once Johnny had crawled out of the melted foam covered remains of the tank he gestured to himself, "Hey! You guys we've got a serious problem here." He gestured to his badly burnt clothing that was hanging off of his frame in tatters.

Reed replied, "Yes, I can see that, we'll deal with that after I've finished examining and conducting tests on Ben and Sue, and Sue has helped me conduct tests on myself." He added, "But in the mean time, just don't set your self a light whilst you're still dressed."

He concluded, "Could you please ask Ben to come to the lab as I want to conduct tests on him? He will mostly likely be the most complex, due to his new and harder body structure." Johnny nodded and exited out of the lab.


	14. Thirteen

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

It wasn't at all difficult to hear Ben coming towards them and you most certainly did not need Corazon's enhanced hearing. The term quite as a mouse would never apply to Ben Grimm, Ben was more then aware of this, it was impossible not to be.

Once inside he nodded in greeting to both Reed and Sue. Sue gestured for him to take a seat upon a solid stainless steel stool. She hopped it could endure the weight of Ben's new and much heavier body mass. Luckily it could and Ben didn't find himself kissing the floor of the lab.

Once Ben was settled, or as settled as it was possible for Ben to be, considering his current condition, Reed did some X-rays on him. He explained to Ben, "If we're to identify the source of the mutation, we need to isolate your recombinant DNA, so we can activate positional genomes."

Ben looked at Sue as if to ask, _**'What the hell did he just say again?'**_ Aloud he simply asked her "Huh?" Sue sighed thinking, _**'Trust Reed to get all scientific. But wow, that really turns me on'**_

She answered Ben's less then eloquent huh in more simple terms, "We have to do a physical in order to see what got zapped." Ben rolled his eyes at Reed and asked, "Oh, why didn't just say so, instead of all of that scientific babble?"

As soon as they had a clear picture, which was not in black and white, but in colour, with Ben's statistics out lined in green, and you could even see and hear his heart beating, Reed and Sue scanned them.

Reed commented in wonder, "His internal organs are completely solid." He and Sue eyed Ben in disbelief. Ben did not like the expressions on both of Reed and Sue's faces and started to become very worried and asked, "How bad is it? You know, I used to smoke."

Sue commented incredulously, "Ah, Ben, I honestly don't think cancer or any other heart or lung and liver disease is going to be an issue for you." Ben asked in panic, not liking where this was going, "What do you mean?"

Reed replied, "Ben, your internal organs are completely solid, most likely as solid as the rest of you." Ben paled, ok it was official, Ben was disturbed and just wanted to be changed back to normal.

Next they tested his sense of touch and his reflexes. Sue tapped him on the lower part of his leg followed by his kneecap with a mallet used for their examination. Sue asked Ben, "You feel anything?" Ben shook his head and replied, "Nope."

Reed suddenly looked thoughtful, before exclaiming, "I've got it, I'll be just a second." Sue and Ben exchanged a curious glance. Reed returned a few moments later, holding a hammer used for knocking in nails and removing nails.

Ben eyed the hammer in his friend's hand and raised a brow that was no longer there. Reed held up the hammer and said, "Okay." He then hit Ben on the kneecap with the hammer. Ben grunted and kicked out, sending the chair that had been in front of him sailing across the room. It finally stopped, where the legs had imbedded themselves in the wall opposite them, high upon the steel balcony.

Sue choked, while Reed looked as if a mere feather could have knocked him off of his feet. He rocked backwards and forwards on his heels before sighing loudly and said, "Okay!" Sue kept eyeing Ben, then the wall opposite with the chair legs still imbedded in its plaster. Ben looked caught between being sheepish and deeply mortified. Oh yeah, he was definitely desperate to have whatever the storm cloud did to him reversed.

Once they'd finished conducting tests on him, Sue asked him to inform the others that as soon as she and Reed were finished doing tests on each other she would be starting to make dinner. She also told Ben to inform Johnny that she did not want him going anywhere near the candy jar as she refused to cook for him after he'd stuffed himself with candy.

Ben nodded with a smirk and could just imagine the look on the hot heads face when he delivered that message, he could hardly wait. He nodded to both Reed and Sue and promised her he'd pass on both messages.

**AN: Go back and read the whole story as I have made some noticable changes and also I have seven new chapters, eight including this one, which I am going to be posting at some point but not all in one go.**


	15. Fourteen

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

Finally Reed and Sue were alone, not that it would do either of them much good. Reed, much to Sue's ultimate dismay was still far too oblivious and dense and far too caught up in his own little scientific world.

Reed viewed her through a circular monitor, which looked caught between a computer screen and a kind of scanner. There was a small black wire secured to her chest, in order to record Sue's vital statistics.

Reed told her as he tapped something on the keyboard of his computer and eyed the screen of the monitor. "It's not invisibility per se, not like it is with Cassie." He added, "You should be able to bend light around other objects, even people, if you could control your emotional state better."

Sue had never felt such an overwhelming urge to smack Reed stupid, like she did right then. She asked with a slight edge to her voice, ""Excuse me?" She was incredulous over his blunt obliviousness.

Reed replied, oblivious to the very thin ice he was currently walking on with Sue. "I'm saying, if you had a little more control, you could locate the trigger. Can you remember your exact emotions on the bridge?"

Sue lightly scoffed under her breath, thinking to herself, _**'Yes, most definitely, you are the cause of every single last emotion required, you blasted idiot' **_She commented aloud, "Anger, rage and frustration." She looked at Reed pointedly when she mentioned frustration.

Reed was still oblivious to the edge that had now entered Sue's voice in full force and asked her, "Okay, is there any way to duplicate that feeling, some memory or?" he trailed off. Sue shrugged and smirked as she replied, "I'm sure I can come up with something."

Sue eyed Reed through the circular monitor as she started to slowly fade out. He asked, "How's it coming?" That question was the last and final straw; she let full blast with her power, letting what appeared to be a white force field hit Reed head on.

This caused the monitor to swing to one side, sending papers and other objects on the desk scattering all over the floor. She felt a brief glimmer of satisfaction when Reed went tumbling backwards out of his chair, his legs over his head.

Instantly she felt bad for even feeling that brief glimmer of satisfaction, quickly leaped to her feet and rushed over to help Reed up off the floor. She said, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Reed got to his feet and replied, "Yeah, fine." She eyed him in worry and asked again, "You sure?" Reed nodded and replied again, "Yeah."

She and Reed started to pick up the scattered papers. She let out a sheepish laugh, commented awkwardly, "I" she trailed off briefly, before saying, "You probably through that was some form of latent hostility."

Reed stood up straight; he looked a little annoyed as he replied, "What in the world would give me that idea?" He turned to face her just as she was turning to leave the lab and placed one hand in his trouser pocket, waving the other out to the side. He asked her, "I mean you broke up with me, right?"

Sue scoffed there was a wide teeth showing smile on her face, which was coloured with disbelief as she asked him, "Are you kidding me?" Reed shook his head and replied, "No, I distinctly remember, you walked out of the door, ergo"

Sue cut him off thinking, _**'How dare he pin this all on me, how dare he!' **_She told him, "I was ready for the next step, you weren't. Ergo, I walked." Reed pointed at her as he replied in turn before becoming more then a little irritated, "I think it was a little bit more complicated then that." Reed turned away, back towards his desk.

Sue said, "I just wanted to share an apartment." She added, "What was so complicated about that?" Reed turned back around to face her and replied, "There were a lot of variables to consider." Sue protested in reply, "No, there weren't. There was you and me. There were no variable, no math. It was actually the simplest thing in the world." She added after a brief pause and shrugged, "But like always, Reed, your head got in the way."

Reed denied it and said, "No, it didn't." Sue snapped, "Then what was it?" She shook her head sadly when Reed remained silent. She asked, "Did you feel anything when I left?" When he still did not answer, she shook her head again and asked, "Do you feel anything right now?"

Reed was finding it hard to get any sound passed his lips. Just as Sue shook her once again in defeat and proceeded to turn on her heel, Reed quickly made a decision. Without saying anything, he grabbed Sue and quickly turned her around, before pulling her closer and capturing her face between the palms of his hands, then capturing her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss.

She froze for a moment in shock at the sudden and unexpected move before she closed her eyes, letting out a happy sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck bring him closer to her, deepening the kiss.

Reed let out a deep moan as he gently caressed the sides of her face, before titling his head to one side and threaded his fingers through her hair, bring her even closer and held her head in place as he started to kiss her more firmly and more passionately.

Soon the kiss became more heated and passionate and Sue whimpered as he coaxed her mouth open under his own, slipping his tongued passed her lips to entangle with hers. It felt incredible kissing Reed, just as incredible as she remembered.

Just as the kiss had started to get out of hand, becoming more heated, hands started to explore heatedly, Johnny entered the lab. He cleared his throat loudly, gaining their attention. This caused Reed and Sue to break the kiss and pull away from each other as if they had been burnt, that Johnny had used his powers on them.

Johnny beamed liked a loon, clapping his hands together and said, "Oh, don't stop on my account, please do continue. It's about time Reed and you sis, stopped and realised you were still hot and sweet on each other."

He concluded as he turned to exit the lab, "All I've got to do is team up with Cassie, Corazon and Trey to figure out how to get Capa and Mace to admit how they really feel about each other and get it on." And with that he left the lab, waving a hand over his shoulder as he went.

Now only Reed and Sue remained in the lab and both were bright red in the face from embarrassment. They were also surprised, having expected Johnny to have made a big deal out of what he walked in on, to make fun of them, but no, he hadn't done that.

After both had finally recovered their wits and composed themselves, they proceeded to start testing and conducting physicals on Reed.


	16. Fifteen

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

A week later Reed was scanning his own uniform he had worn when the storm had hit. The Analysis from the scan revealed that the molecules in the fabric were unstable. Reed had expected this, seeing as not only had they been exposed to the storm, but the suits had as well.

Reed informed the others, "Our uniforms were exposed to the storm, like us. So they can transform like us." He added standing up, "Becoming invisible, changing size on demand or remaining impervious to flame."

Ben chuckled and said, "You guys look like an 80's rock band." Sue said, whilst looking at the material of one of the skin tight suits "You know, Ben, this material stretches. I'm sure I can figure out a way to make it fit." Ben shook his head and replied, "Nah, I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that."

Johnny commented, as he patted his stomach, "I love these costumes. They're missing something, though, needs, like, spice." Reed shook his head and said, "They're not costumes." Sue added, "You can't use your powers in public, Johnny."

Johnny complained after he had stopped fooling around, "You guys are worse then NASA." Sue exclaimed, "Johnny!" Capa and Mace shook their heads in amusement at the way Johnny could always get a rise out of his older sister, while the others shook theirs in disbelief.

Ben lifted the metal jug he had been drinking out of, swirling the contents around as he looked inside and commented, "Maybe it's missing a utility belt." He snorted and lifted the jug to his mouth. Mace and Capa snorted at this, as did Trey, while Cassie and Corazon giggled into their hands.

Cassie asked, "Why are we wearing the same suits, when we weren't even wearing them when the storm hit?" Reed replied, "Because the material is designed to adjust to each others personal needs, with or without the storms influence."

Capa nodded and added, "Which means, regardless of the fact we weren't wearing our current attire during the storm, the suits will still turn invisible for you Cassie. And the material of the suit Mace is using won't collect any moisture from his ice."

Suddenly Capa barked, **"JESUS H CHRIST, MACE! YOU'VE GOT A MIND OVER HEATED AND DIRTIER THEN THE OZONE."** Mace snarled back at him as Capa stood up, Mace followed him, until he was in the other man's personal space, causing him to bristle.

"Fucking hell Capa, stay the hell out of my head." He added, "Oh, by the way, what you heard me thinking was the truth. And I highly recommend you look in a full length mirror." He added mentally, _**'And you do have an arse to die for, trust me'**_

When Capa went to verbally blast Mace again, Mace covered the rest of the remaining distance between them before he grabbed Capa by the hair and hungrily captured his lips in a hard and passionate kiss. Capa's eyes practically bugged, just as he closed his eyes and had started to kiss back, Mace broke the kiss, but did not release his grip on Capa's hair.

Capa was far too shocked, Mace was far too smug and satisfied to mind when Johnny started wolf whistling. Cassie and Trey high fived each other, while Corazon and Sue were giggling and Reed and Ben were smirking at the look on Capa's face it was priceless.

It was then that Capa snapped out of his shock-induced stupor and started to splutter angrily. Before he could open his mouth, Mace tugged on his hair and commented smugly, "Don't even bother or think of pissing and moaning at me as I'll only shut you up like I did before."

As Capa glowered at him, Mace grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room insisting they needed to talk. He dragged Capa along, Capa spluttering all the while, while the others clapped and cheered.


	17. Sixteen

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

It had been over three weeks since Capa and the others had arrived, three weeks since anyone had left the Baxter building. To say everyone was starting to show signs of cabin fever would have been a define understatement of the century.

The only thing that was keeping Capa and Mace from going stir crazy was the occasional bicker and the sex, oh the sex, it was definitely a major factor to keeping both men sane. The sex in Mace's opinion was spectacular, who knew Capa would be so damn hot in the sack.

Sue and Reed were getting closer; they were all loved up, beaming smiles, cuddles, and kissing. Johnny swore he was going to be violently ill, with therapy bills the size of the Titanic, by the time Reed asked his sister to marry him.

On top of that, Johnny and the others kept catching Reed opening the bathroom door and his arm would stretch out, and then would quickly return, disappearing back inside of the bathroom with a toilet roll, before the door would close again. The first time Johnny had seen this, he was caught between being amused and grossed out.

Corazon and Trey had also become much closer, due to the fact Trey made an excellent shoulder for Corazon to cry out her frustration and revulsion of her now ex-husband. Her divorce had been made official only days previously.

Her husband had been having an affair, whilst Corazon had been away in space. He had gotten his sectary pregnant and wanted to marry her. Plus her ex-husband claimed he wouldn't remained married to a woman, who in his opinion had come back wrong and twisted, who wasn't even what you would call your typical brand of human being.

Like come on, what human being had the ability to heal with their hands as well as hear your heartbeat and everything else from god knows how far away. Trey and the others had been fuming at this, while Corazon had been filled with a sense of hatred and disgust towards her ex, like never before.

Luckily, she would not have to have her name changed back as Corazon had been her maiden name, whereas her marriage name had been Li. The crew had always called her by her maiden name, which was how she preferred it.

Cassie was having the worst time out of the lot of them, considering a one point everyone would have figured that role would have gone to Ben, however, no, Cassie was the one going crazy. At least when she was in space she could worry about how the ship was going to get to sun in one piece. However, here in the Baxter building, her number one worry was one Johnny Storm.

She could not get her head around the fact she wanted Johnny badly, but not Mace. How did that work, when both were identical in looks, literately? On top of that, he was after going out on a date. Hell, he had even gone as far as to try to get both Capa and Mace to ask her for him.

However, the final straw had been when he had walked in on her, just as she had been getting out of the shower. She had grabbed a towel and had instantly turned invisible. Nevertheless, it was unfortunately too late for Cassie, he had seen everything she had to offer before she had been able to cover herself properly and turn invisible.

Johnny had felt himself start to harden at the sight of her toned and beautifully curved body, in all of its tanned and unblemished glory. She had been glistening with water from her shower, making her look even more appealing. He silently admitted to himself, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Of course, others might have a different opinion, but he did not care.

It had finally happened, Johnny Storm was smitten, if he was not in love yet, he knew deep down he soon would be. He never believed in love at first sight, it was pathetically corny in his opinion. However, Cassie had the real potential to change that.

She was the first woman he could see himself wanting for much longer then a one nightstand. The thought of actually wanting more than a one nightstand or casual fling really made Johnny nervous, but the feelings just would not go away.

Cassie snapped him out of his thoughts and exclaimed, "You could knock! And wipe that smirk off of your face, Storm." Johnny's smirk turned lecherous, causing Cassie to swallow nervously; as she was strongly reminded of a lion stalking its pray.

She turned visible when she saw him turned to lock the door. She started to panic then; apparently Johnny had plans for her he had not run by her beforehand. She snapped defensively, "What do you think you're doing? Get out, now!

As much as she wanted him she did not want to start something with him, only for it to be a one nightstand or a fling. She knew Johnny was a flirt and a ladies' man. Ben had already told her about how Johnny was washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria secret wannabe's into a flight simulator. Not only did he sneak them in, he crashed it, crashed it into a wall.

Johnny had been fuming when he found out what Ben had done he had sneered and asked Ben how his sex life was. In addition, this landed Ben on the receiving end of his own handful of shaving foam right smack in his face.

Sue and Reed had been angry when Johnny had made that comment about Ben's sex life. Johnny had shot back at Sue, that he did not appreciate Pebbles trying to turn Cassie off him. It was then, that Sue had realised, much to her delight, that her baby brother wanted Cassie, truly wanted her, not just for a casual fling or one nightstand. Sue had inwardly squealed at this, she really did like Cassie, would not have said no to her being her sister in-law.

Cassie pulled the towel around herself even tighter as Johnny walked towards her. Johnny smirked as he noticed her actions, and drawled, "Trust me babe, that towel ain't gonna stop me." He clicked his fingers of his left hand, causing a flame to appear on one of his fingers as he held it up for her to see.

Cassie flushed and replied, "You wouldn't dare, besides, who's to say I'm interested in you like that?" Johnny snorted and let the flame flicker out before he stopped to stand right in front of her. She could not move backwards as that would only end up with her back inside of the shower, or tangled in the shower curtain.

Johnny drawled, "Oh trust me, I know you want me as badly as I want you. I have seen the looks you have shot my way when you did not think I was looking. I also know you are having trouble dealing with the fact I look like Mace, I know for a fact that neither you nor he is attracted to each other."

As she opened her mouth to protest, he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her flush against him as he captured in mouth in a passionate kiss. Cassie froze for a moment in shock at the sensations coursing through her, at the feeling of his lips moving against and hungrily caressing hers, the feel of his bare and muscular toned chest pressed up against her.

After a moment she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned at the same time as him as he lifted her up by her bottom, squeezing it, wrapping her legs around his waist then grinded his hard length hard into her pubic bone.

She whimpered and grinded against him as his tongue thoroughly explored her lips and the inside of her mouth before she broke the kiss and leaned back, sliding down his frame, causing him to let out a lust filled growl.

He quickly reached out and all but ripped the towel from her body leaving her fully exposed to his appreciative blue gaze. She returned the favour and pulled down his boxers, leaving him just as naked as she.

Cassie flushed with lust and wanting as she took in the beautiful naked torso and length that was revealed to her. Johnny had an incredible body. He was also a lot bigger, thicker and longer than her ex-boyfriend had been. She knew it was going to more then hit the spot just nicely.

After a moment of just hungrily taking the other in, Johnny lifted her once more and carried her back inside of the shower, closing the shower curtain a side with his free hand. He then switched on the water again, letting it flow over their heads and shoulders as they kissed and caressed each other.

Fifteen minutes later Capa and Mace stopped outside of the bathroom, having hopped to have a little fun inside of the shower. Capa flushed and chuckled weakly, while Mace smirked at the sound of the moans, whimpers, and grunts over the sound of the water running.

Mace wrapped his arms around his dark haired lover, chuckling as he placed several tiny kisses on Capa's neck, causing him to sigh appreciatively and rubbed his backside against Mace's hardening length, he could feel it.

Mace growled into Capa's ear, making him shiver as Mace drawled, "Well, it looks like Johnny is finally nailing Cassie, apparently he had the same idea as me. I guess we'll have to take this back to the bedroom." Capa moaned in agreement as Mace teasingly swirled his tongue around the shell of his ear before nipping it.

Just as they were turning to leave, Capa and Mace saw Sue coming towards the bathroom. Capa coughed into his hand, while Mace told her around a smirk, "You may want to reconsider taking a shower either later on, or after you've washed the shower out as it is currently being occupied by Cassie and your brother, listen."

He gestured to the door and seconds later Sue went bright red. She more then had inkling as to what was happening behind that door. Huh, her brother thought he would need therapy from watching Reed and her kissing and cuddling, well, ha, what about her listening to her baby brother having sex?

She moaned and quickly turned on her heel, she did not need, nor did she want to continue to listen to that. Her brother's sex life was the last thing she needed to know of, never mind actually hear it coming from on the other side of the door.

She thought to herself as she walked back down the hall, **'I'm definitely going to have to scrub that shower after they've finished in there'** Mace chuckled as he watched her make her escape.

Capa grimaced in sympathy for Sue and told Mace as he led the way back to their bedroom. "I thankfully never had that problem with my younger sister and her husband, I was lucky enough not to live with her. Poor Sue." Mace chuckled and nodded his agreement.


	18. Seventeen

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

Sue was beyond pissed at her brother as she watched him on the TV. "He didn't" she exclaimed. Ben growled, "Oh, Yes, he did. Flame Boy never listens." He continued to glower at the screen, growling under his breath.

Sue looked at the television screen and saw a black number nine encircled in black with a white background was sewn onto the tight form fitting blue bodysuit. "What on earth did he do to his uniform?" she asked incredulously.

Reed discreetly pulled aside his white lab coat to reveal the same logo on his uniform also. Capa and Mace were the only other two who weren't looking at the TV. They had already known about the new logo, that all of their uniforms now had. They were the only two, besides Reed, who were currently wearing their uniforms underneath their clothing.

They returned their attention back to the TV as they heard a female presenter of the X-games asking Johnny, "Johnny, I've gotta ask you about this outfit." Mace snorted as he listened to Johnny's answer. "Yeah, it's sort of Armani meets astronaut."

The host asked next as teenager girls could be heard loudly calling out Johnny's name in the crowd surrounding them. "So what are you superhero names?"Johnny replied, "They call me "The Human Torch". Ladies call me Torch." Lots of feminine giggling could be heard after he had said that last part. Cassie narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Yeah, I just better they do." The others grimaced.

The host asked next, "And what about the rest of the team?" A large picture of each of the team appeared upon the enormous flat screen in the stadium. Sue's picture was the first to appear. Johnny replied, "That's "The Invisible Girl" Sue hissed "Girl?"

Johnny continued as a picture of Capa was shown next. "That's "The Brainiac". The host asked, "Tell me, those eyes of his, are they natural, or apart of his powers? They're the most stunning shade of blue I have ever seen before."

Johnny chuckled knowingly, knowing Capa's eyes truly were going to end up becoming his trademark. It was a given, they were far too unique and noticeable for them not to. Johnny replied, "Oh, no, trust me they are natural they're all and completely Brainiac. They've got nothing to do with his powers and that I guess is just the result of excellent genetics."

The rest of the group turned to face Capa, who rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. They all smiled knowingly when Mace commented teasingly pecking his boy friend on the nose. "He's right those eyes are down to excellent genetics." Capa sighed and said, "They were inherited from my mother, who inherited them from her own mother."

They turned their attention back to the screen when Johnny could be heard saying as Corazon's picture came up next. "That's "The Lady Healer". If Corazon is anything, it is definitely a lady, no doubt." Corazon sighed, but at the same time couldn't help being slightly flattered at the obvious respect he had just shown her, although she would have been much happier and of course would have much preferred it if she hadn't been mentioned at all.

Next Tray's picture appeared on the screen in front of them. He waited with baited breath to see what Johnny would name and say about him. He inwardly cringed as Johnny replied and named him. "That's Mr. Flex. He's got the most wickedly fast reflexes and has the ability to self-heal his shattered bones that even I find envious." Trey smirked, knowing that Johnny was indeed envious of that ability, his ability to heal him self at the drop of a hat, or very close to that.

Next was Mace, they all knew Johnny genuinely admired Mace. That had nothing to with the fact they looked as if they could be twins. But the fact he could bench press a two ton tanker as if it were a child's toy, of course he was also his elemental opposite.

In addition, he was careful about what he said about Mace, the others, Mace included, instantly noticed this. They along with Johnny all knew he could and would rip the fire manipulator a part limb for limb if he crossed him.

Mace scoffed and rolled his eyes in amused disbelief, when he heard what Johnny had named him. Capa sniggered inside of his lovers head, causing the ice manipulator to playfully swot him on the chest. "And that's Stephen Mace, "Mr. Freeze" Johnny told the host.

Johnny continued to explain with glee, he sounded almost prideful. "The guy can bench-press a two ton tanker, and of course he's my elemental opposite. And before anyone asks, no I and Mace are not blood related, the fact we look as if we're twins is truly a coincidence."

Mace caused the others to grin at him knowingly, when he drawled smugly. "Oh, Yeah, and we all know how you want that power, Johnny Boy." It was true; Johnny truly would have loved to be able to toss and bench press a two ton tanker.

Next it was Cassie's turn and everyone including the host saw what change this caused in Johnny's posture and expression. The playfulness left completely, to be replaced with gentle warmth. He had small and gentle looking smile on his face and his eyes had softened completely, all without him realising it. He said gently, "And that stunningly beautiful creature is "The Invisible Seer".

He added, "And I would like to confirm on her behalf, that she cannot see into somebody's future at will. It comes to her without warning, or sometimes in her dreams. Please stop hounding her in the street to tell you your future as that is not what her ability is for, or does." Cassie was clearly stunned as were the others at hearing this, even the host look genuinely taken back. It was clear to see that Johnny held more then a soft spot for Cassie.

The host asked as Reed's picture was shown next, "And what about your leader, Reed Richards? I hear he you call him Mr. Fantastic." Ben shrugged as he looked at Reed and said, "Could've been worse" Reed nodded and replied, "I guess."

The others let out sniggers that even Ben could not prevent from escaping him either, except for Reed and Sue, when the host asked, "Is it true what they say about him that he can expand any part of his anatomy?" Host was grinning widely as she asked this and a few girls giggled.

Sue thought, **'Yes, he can, but it's none of your damn business'** Sue blushed a violent shade of red when she heard Capa's seriously amused voice inside of her head, **'So, you get to have an extremely flexible lover in bed, while I get an inhumanly strong refrigerator?'**

Johnny was smirking at this as he replied, "Well, I've always found him to a little limp." Reed had gone bright red and if looks could have murdered, not killed, but murdered, then Johnny would have surely been buried six feet underground by now.

And finally, Ben came up on the screen, looking as he currently did. The host asked incredulously, pointing up at the enormous flat screen above. "And what is that, what do you call that thing?" Johnny replied deviously, "That's it. "The Thing" He let out a slight laugh as he added, "Yeah, you think this is bad, you should have seen him before."

The others cringed and had looks of disbelief on their faces as they took in the livid expression on Ben's face. He growled, "Okay, now I'm gonna kill him." Cassie exclaimed in annoyance and disbelief, "God damn it, I can't believe he would act so immature and irresponsible. What the hell does he think he's doing?"

Mace growled, "Fuck! We've had enough exposure during all of the press conferences we sat though after we were released from quarantine. The press know about how we were on a mission to save the earth and reignite sun."

Capa added, "We also had to reveal what happened to us, the press know about our powers. And I highly suspect they've already made the connection between the nine of us and that is more trouble than it's worth storm cloud."

Corazon added, "And as I told Sue and Reed in the lab, during the testing, I have had enough exposure to fame as it is. I can't even go out in public, not without being recognised and someone asking me if I can heal them." She added, "A woman with an internal and deadly disease asked me to heal her, how on Earth do you suppose I am to respond to that?"

Cassie growled, "And I swear to God, if someone else asks me to tell them what the future has in store for them I'm going to be jailed for multiple homicides. The only good and decent thing Johnny did and said there was when he informed them of my powers and when he shown Corazon that brief moment of respect."

Sue sighed wearily and said, "Well, I'm afraid there is only one thing for it, we are going to have to go down to the arena and bring him back here. I cannot believe he went ahead and flaunted his powers in public when we told him not to."

Ben growled, "Good, I'm gonna give that hot headed prick a piece of my mind, little punk has gone too far. He absorbs attention like a sponge absorbs water for crying out loud."

Then with that said they exited the Baxter building and headed for the arena where the X-games were being held. Johnny Storm was about to getting an extremely rude and effective wakeup call.


	19. Eighteen

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

When they arrived at the arena it was to see Johnny exiting the large building. "There he is" Sue commented, pointing at Johnny. There were crowds of people everywhere, in addition, to add insult to injury, at least as far as Cassie was concerned, he had a girl on either side of him, clinging to his arms likes of limpets. He was gonna getting it, the immature flirtatious prick.

Johnny was beaming, basking in the attention, absorbing it like Ben had said, like a sponge absorbs water. His grin instantly left his face as he saw the other eight members of the group coming towards him. Neither looked overly thrilled to say the least, in fact Mace and Ben looked damn right menacing.

But it was not the fact his sister and the others had arrived that had removed the grin from his face, no, that was caused by the sight of Cassie. He inwardly cringed as he realised how bad his current position must look to her. He had a girl on either side of him, who weren't Cassie.

He took in the sight of the cold and hard glint in her dark eyes. She looked positively livid. But it was the look of hurt and betrayal in her bright and expressive eyes that made Johnny feel like he had been punched in the stomach, and the air knocked out of him.

Johnny quickly moved away from the two girls and slowly made his way towards Cassie. He held up his hands in front of him and said, "Cass, babe, I swear that is not what it looks like, honestly." Cassie swallowed hard and said in a hard and cold tone of voice. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Johnny. Or should I say "The Human Torch"?"

She added, "I'm nobody, I'm also stupid and arrogant for ever thinking I and I alone could hold your attention permanently, once I gave into your constant and insistent advances." She let out a cold and bitter sounding laugh, making the group of eight surrounding her, and some of the crowd who could hear what was being said cringe at the bitter and cold sound. "I should have listened to Ben, listened when he told me you'd only end up hurting me, not to trust you, or allow myself to be sucked in and corned by your charm."

She snorted and spat venomously, "You after all did get kicked out of N.A.S.A for sneaking in two sluts who looked like Victoria secret wannabes. And of course my favourite part, you crashed a flight simulator into a wall. Jesus H Christ, a fucking wall, Johnny. You crashed a flight simulator into a god damn freaking wall!"

She added, all but growling as tears started to fill her eyes, angering her even more. "You're a player and a womanizer, how could I have been so stupid as to expect a relationship with you?" She added, moving closer to Johnny, so that only he could hear her and of course Corazon obviously. "You took me in the shower this morning after finally wearing down my defences against you. I guess you're ready to move onto your next conquest and challenge now that you've succeeded and had me."

Johnny went bright red and growled, "Cass, I fully admit what Ben said about me being flushed out of N.A.S.A and what I did to make that happen being completely true, and of course completely stupid." He added, "But Cass, I swear I never saw you as a conquest, a challenge yes, definitely a challenge, that I enjoyed pursuing, but never were you a one off and the next notch on my bed post."

He went on looking at her pleadingly, "Please Cass, please believe that you were different. You're so much more then what those other nameless women were. I never spent as long, nor had I ever wanted to spend as long trying to gain the attention of another before."

He concluded, "Sure, I'm seriously fucking flirtatious, but, that's just how I am, how I've always been. But that flirting is harmless fun, I swear none of those other women matter. They can't ever matter, because they're not you and never ever could be."

Capa could feel Johnny's emotions coming off of him in waves, genuine emotions that were starting to overwhelm him. He could tell Johnny was telling the truth, meaning he meant every single last word of what he was saying.

Capa sighed and startled both Johnny and Cassie as he entered their minds and said, **'Cassie, he's telling the truth, his emotions and thoughts are all over the place, I can tell he's not lying to you. Everything he says is genuine, trust me, I know, I can sense all of it'**

Johnny shot Capa a sheepish and apologetic look, for unknowingly and unintentionally blasting and overwhelming him with his emotions. He had come to discover over the last six weeks, how exactly his and the others emotions could overwhelm him, that's if they weren't careful.

Johnny thought, **'Sorry about that, didn't mean to bombard you with all of my emotional shit and baggage' **Capa shook his head and waved him off and told the younger man, **'Not your fault, it happens'**

He added aloud,"But, if you want to apologise for something then you can start by fixing the mess you've made here. You were never supposed to leave the building, flaunting your powers in public in particular. We're not superheroes, Johnny, you shouldn't have named us. I and the other four members of my team, we've had enough exposure due to it being us who travelled to the sun and reignited it."

While Capa was reprimanding him in a fashion that could make Johnny truly feel guilty, that not even Sue, his own Sister could pull off. Ben was eyeing Johnny's red sports car. His eyes narrowed and a malicious little smile curved his rocky mouth.

Mace eyed Ben then the red sports car and cringed, knowing exactly what Ben was thinking and what he planned on doing. You didn't need Capa's powers or intelligence to figure that out. He knew Johnny would not react at all well to what was about to occur. He braced himself for the fireworks he knew were coming.

Ben took the sports car and tossed it up in the air, then crushed it between his palms as it landed back in his strong and rocky grasp. He tossed it in Johnny's direction knowing what he had done was sure to get the much desired reaction that Ben was hoping for.

Meanwhile the others were following Johnny as he made his way towards his car. "Johnny" Sue hissed, running to catch up to her brother, due to his long and powerful strides. Johnny sighed, not wanting to get into this with his sister in public, no matter how he loved the attention. There were certain things in his life that even he believed should remain private from the public. Spats with his sister and Cassie in particular, were definitely it.

"Can we talk about this at home?" he asked. Sue snapped in reply, walking beside him, Cassie was on his other side, still not meeting his gaze. "No, what are you thinking?" Johnny ignored her and turned to face Cassie as he walked towards his car and said, "Can we do this at home, drive back with me, we still need to talk, Cass, please."

Cassie never got the chance to answer because just as Johnny pressed a button on his car key ring to open the automatic lock and switch off the alarm the car in question comes hurtling towards them luckily it did not hit them. Cassie felt her eyes widened in disbelief, hardly believing what was happening right in front of her.

The car had been crushed and now resembled the mess that was the result of a car being crushed in a compressor in a scrap yard. Johnny had paled considerably and had look of genuine horror on his face. Horror soon turned to rage as Ben threw all that was left of his precious car, the registration plate. It read as in large capital letters "TORCH D".

Ben menacingly pounded his rocky palms together, glowering murderously as Johnny made his way towards him. He instantly noticed the expression on the younger mans face. It was an expression of rage like Ben had never seen him with before. Gone was all the humour and child's play but Ben did not care right then. Payback was a bitch a lesson Ben was going to teach the little prick; the sooner the hot head learned this all the better.

Johnny growled as he continued to advance, "You think that's funny, Pebbles?" Sue stood in front of him trying to stop him from advancing any further. She growled, "You gave us names? You don't think." She gestured angrily towards him and added, "So now you're the face of the fantastic nine?" Ben stalked towards the others, his fists clenched, his every step echoed loudly. He snarled, "A face that is about to be broken."

Reed stood in front of Ben, holding out a hand in front of him as he tried to prevent him from advancing forwards any further. He then turned to face Johnny, and said sternly, "Look, this isn't permanent, Johnny, we need to be careful until we're normal again."

Johnny all but yelled in reply, "What if I don't want to be normal," he added gesturing to himself and the others behind him, then at Ben, "I and the others didn't turned into monsters." He had been gesturing to Ben when he had spat out the word, monsters.

Ben advanced on him once more and lifted a clenched fist ready to wallop Johnny. He lowered it when he heard several gasps from the crowd behind of him. He then turned on his heel and proceeded to walk away.

Cass exclaimed sternly, "Johnny Storm damn it, you better say you're sorry right now that was uncalled for. He is not a monster; it's just unfortunate what the cloud ended up doing to his appearance." She added, "I've not known him very long, but even I can tell from what Reed and Sue told me about him before the storm, that nothing has changed, only his appearance."

She concluded, "Now apologise, Johnny, he's still the same Ben you have known before the accident. It's what Ben has on the inside that counts and not on the outside, don't be so shallow."

Johnny didn't listening and threw a fireball at Ben's retreating form instead. Ben stop mid stride and went rigid as he then turned back on his heel and growled, "Did you just…" he never finished what he had been about to say as it was then Johnny sent a stream of fire at Ben hitting him directly in the face.

Cassie looked about ready to wring Johnny's neck there and then. Capa and Mace couldn't believe what Johnny just did, but then they thought about what Ben had done to the car. They had to admit that was a tad over the top, when you took into consideration what Johnny had done had not been a life threatening and malicious crime.

Corazon and Trey wanted no part in the current proceedings between the youngest and the rockiest members of their group, although they did silently agree that the crushing of the car had been tad on the hasty side. They suspected that the current fight could have been avoided if Ben hadn't been so blinded by his rage.

Ben staggered back from the force of the flames hitting him and growled, "That's it, Tinkerbelle!" Reed exclaimed in alarm, "No, Ben!" Ben ignored him and continued to angrily advance and spat, "You wanna fly? Then fly!"

Before Johnny and Ben could advance on each other again they quickly noticed they could not move. It was as if a strong and invisible force was holding them both in place. They both looked to Sue thinking it was her holding them back with one of her force fields. Sue was not looking at Johnny or Ben, but was eyeing Capa, whose eyes were a light with pure anger. He had a hand held out in front of him and his eyes never left either Johnny nor Ben.

Sue realised it was Capa who was preventing them from getting any closer to each other. Sue realised that as time went by, all of their powers would increase in strength and intensity that they would come with much more ease. Obviously Capa was the most powerful in the group if you did not count Mace and Ben's strength.

Sue cleared her throat and said, "I'm not doing anything." Capa all but barked, his voice carried a powerful authority, which none of the group had ever heard him use until then. Authority even the surrounding crowds and press didn't miss either. "No, I am, grow the hell up, both of you!"

**AN: Wait for the next chapter if you wanna find out what happens next.**


	20. Nineteen

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

"No, I am, grow the hell up, both of you."

He said to Johnny, "You're young and foolhardy and you need to learn to excise self-control, to think before you act, to think of the consequences your actions have upon others." He added, "You do not like to be told what to do, but what you need to realise is that sometimes what you don't want to do is the safest and only option."

He added mentally so that only Johnny could hear him. **'These people do not love and care about you for who you are, they are not your friends. All they see is a pretty face with a hot shot and cavalier attitude. People will always be drawn to the beautiful and those with power'**

He added,** 'But in the end you can have your fame, you can drink and sleep around until you cannot see which way is up or down. But at the end of the day, that lifestyle is going to get lonely and tedious'**

He continued, **'It is Sue who truly loves you, it is her that knows you. And your true friends are the ones who have got your back in a situation of any kind. Those who know your strengths and weakness, but they never use them against you maliciously. They still respect and love you for who you are, they never leave you and turn their attention to the next pretty face'**

He concluded before moving onto Ben. **'And if you want to know who has the true potential to love you and stay true to you and doesn't just want to bed you and be seen on your arm just because you can set yourself a light, then I highly recommend you taking a good and long look at Cassie'**

He left Johnny standing there speechless for once, which was a miracle in itself. Capa then turned his attentions to Ben, choosing to speak to the older man with his telepathy not wanting to speak out aloud and give Johnny even more ammunition against him.

'**Ben, I really think the situation has gotten away from you here. I'm sad to say you have proven yourself to be no more mature then Johnny. And before you start protesting that the hot head was in the wrong, then allow me to inform you that you were both equally in the wrong here'**

He paused for a moment before continuing, **'What Johnny did was wrong, he never should have come out in public and flaunted his powers on TV, and at least of all give us names. He never should have insulted you like that, you're not a monster Ben, please believe that'**

He went on, **'He should have never used his power against you meaning to harm, but in return you should have never used your strength to crush that Car. I strongly believe that if you hadn't totalled his car then he would have left without making even more of a scene. He would have gotten in his car and drove off with Cassie. It would have provided everyone with the chance to cool off from today's events'**

He continued,** 'Now, I want you to leave here, I want you to go have yourself a good hard and stiff drink, or maybe just go somewhere you feel can calm you down, a place where Johnny Storm surely not to go'**

He concluded, **'I then want you to remember your still Ben Grimm. It is not your appearance that makes you who you are, it is what is inside. It is your experience and your accomplishments, your memories and knowledge. You're still the same man, just more unique and less than ordinary. But being less than what is considered ordinary isn't always a bad thing. I promise Ben, it will get better and easier'**

Ben breathed out a sigh deeply and turned to face Capa and asked with Awe. "Christ kid, how do you stand it?" Capa asked, "What Ben, how do I stand what?" Ben shook his head and said, "How do you stand being so wise beyond your years? You wield so much power and all of it on a mental scale."

Capa chuckled at this and ran a hand through his hair. He replied, "I get by, the storm cloud just made a super-know-it-all, wise beyond my years and experience. I never was one for being physical, so in away I got the good end of the deal, I've always used my brain never my emotions."

He added, "You're not a monster Ben, that cloud never turned you into a monster, it made you most likely the most unique man in the world. You may not see it now, but looks aren't everything, Ben. Whether you decided to return to normal or not, you'll still always be Ben Grimm, whether as looking completely human or in your current form, just remember that."

Capa noticed there was a deafening silence and sighed. He shook his head and rolled his eyes as he noticed the looks of awe he was receiving from everyone. He then lifted his fingers to his temples and started rubbing them wearily.

He turned to Mace, and asked, "Are you coming with? I could use some serious pampering, Mr. Freeze as I've used my quota of wisdom for the day." Mace chuckled, and wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist and nuzzled his nose against his cheek and then kissing him on his right temple.

He said, "Yeah, I think, "The Brainiac has earned some pampering." Capa chuckled and playfully slapped the hands around his front for the usage of the name, a name he was now publicly stuck with thanks to a certain "Human Torch".

Mace thought so only Capa would catch what he was saying, **'I'm going to make you feel so good, my wise and beautiful Brainiac'** Capa replied teasingly, **"Oh, I'm most definitely going to hold you to that, I expect to feel really good by the time you're finished'**

Mace drawled huskily, **'I'm more then game I am gonna make you a screaming and whimpering mess by the time I am finished with you. Your gonna beg me to cum and when you do, your gonna scream my name'**

Capa smirked and drawled back, **'Hmm, we'll see, save the self promoting until you've revealed the quality of the goods you claim to have, Mr. Freeze'** He said out loud to the others, "Okay, we're gonna head back, try not to kill each other while I'm gone. There is only so much peace keeping I can do and tolerate in one day, thank you very much."

The last part was clearly aimed at Johnny and Ben. Both men flushed, or at least Ben would have had it been visible on his rocky complexion. Capa and Mace then walked away from the others.

Johnny held his hand out to Cassie and said, "Are you coming? Please I really think we need to talk to you as you seem to be unaware of exactly how I feel. Only Capa knows, truly knows, because I unintentionally bombarded him with those emotions and feelings."

Cassie nodded and reluctantly took the hand he offered and said, "Ok fine, but no funny business, not until I know I can trust and believe you'll not move onto the next when you get bored with me." Then with that said they walked away together, leaving Sue, Reed, Ben, Corazon and Trey to escape any questioning from the press.


	21. Twenty

**The Sunshine Crew Turns Fantastic**

Capa moaned and arched his back as he continued to ride Mace, who was below him and cursing something fierce. He thrust hard in an upwards thrust, while Capa met him in a perfect and fast rhythm with every downwards thrust.

Mace watched Capa riding him from between barely open lust glazed eyes. He watched in awe as Capa's lost himself in the sensations and the moment. He looked beautiful and free, his body pale body glistened with sweat from all of his exertion.

His head was tilted and thrown back as he arched his back and thrust his hands into his hair. He rocked back and forth causing them both to moan out aloud. Mace had never seen Capa so out of control before the sight was thrilling to behold.

Mace thrust up into Capa one last time hitting his prostate real hard, this sent them both over the edge as Capa squeezed his inner muscles around Mace's shaft, letting out a sound between a moan and a scream. Mace growled and let out a yell, bucking his hips as he empted himself deeply into Capa.

Capa arched his back one last time before slumping forwards against Mace, totally spent and exhausted. Both were huffing panting and breathing heavily as they lay in a tangle of limbs. After few moments of just laying sprawled in each others arms, Mace rolled over taking Capa with him. Mace lay on his back, while Capa laid on his side his head resting on Mace's chest.

Mace asked teasingly, "So tell me, can I start that self promotion yet?" Capa chuckled weakly in reply. He sighed before commenting, "I guess you've proven your worth and quality, just don't let it go to your head and your ego, dealing with one big head of yours below your waist is enough."

Mace laughed out loud and Capa could hear and feel the vibration from it rumbling in his chest underneath his ear. Mace quickly turned them over so that Capa was on his back and he was hovering over him, before He began to tickle the smaller man.

Capa let out an indignant yelp then a howl of laughter as he tried to squirm away from the teasing and evil hands of his lover. Mace gasped between laughter, "Do you give?" Capa gasped out between laughter, "Not gonna happen, forget it, frosty the snowman lover."

Mace growled playfully, "Oh, you didn't, you are so gonna get it now." Capa howled with laughter, the free and happy sound echoing off of the walls. Mace could not help but revel and marvel at the sight, this was not the Capa he had first met.

Unknown to the laughing couple, that Sue, Reed, Corazon and Trey could hear their laughter. Corazon in particular had heard everything that been said. She flushed, but was also grinning in amusement, absolutely loving and adoring the lighter and playful quality that was now Capa and Mace.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Cassie were sitting on a bench at a park nearby to the Baxter Building. Cassie sighed wearily as she said, "I know I completely freaked out today in front of everyone, saying something's I shouldn't have." She added, flushing in shame, "I just lost it and let loose, the stress I've been under these past four and a half years finally caught up to me today, I'm sorry."

Johnny shook his head and interrupted her and said, "No, you have nothing to apologise for, or be ashamed of. You were right about everything, except for the fact I intended to add you as the next notch on my bed post and then move onto the next, you were completely wrong about that."

He added, "I never saw you as my next conquest or fuck buddy, I never could, not when you were the first woman I have felt this way about, it terrifies me, Cass. I have never wanted to have a relationship, settle down with someone and stop sleeping around, not until you that is."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and added, "You make want things, a life I never even dreamed I'd ever want. You make me want things that's are and go completely against my entire nature and what I stand for."

He concluded, looking truly daunted, "Fuck Cass, you make me want what Sue and Reed have. The very concept of it used to have me cringing and wanting to puke, hell, I would be on the verge of coming out in hives and sweating, it was like a raging phobia."

Cass could not help it, she burst out in laughter, until she cried and shook helplessly. Johnny exclaimed, "It's not funny, Cass." Cassie gasped out between giggles "I know, I'm sorry, but I can't help it!"

As soon as she managed to calm down she reached up and wiped away the tears of laughter from her eyes and her cheeks. She took a deep breath and asked, "Do you still feel like this?" He replied, "Not so much now, but the actual concept still scares the shit out of me. But I'm willing to take it slow and try for you."

He added, "I was never willing to even consider such a thing, not until you. It meant I would have to grow up and act my age, settle down, marry and have a couple of kids in the near future. Its fucking mind boggling, Cass."

He concluded, "But these last six weeks have been some of the best times of my life. I never realised a large piece of me was missing until I met you. I never realised I was capable of wanting or desiring such things until I met you. I'm willing to try if you are, take this one step at a time take it as it comes so we don't end up smothering or scaring each other off."

Cassie asked, "What are you saying here, do you mean you'll stop sleeping around and commit to me, but take it slowly as it comes?" Johnny nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying, and all I ask is for just one chance, a chance to prove to you I can be something other then a male slut, playboy, and womanizer."

He added warningly, "Although, I can't promise I won't flirt with others, it's just who I am Cass. But you can rest assured that the only person who I'll kiss or sleep with, whose bed I'll share will be yours and yours alone."

He concluded, "I need you to be patient with me this will be the first real and true relationship I'll have ever been involved in. I need to learn and come accustomed to only having one lover, one female companion. But I promise I'll try my hardest to not slip up."

Cassie nodded and added, "I'm okay with that, and yes I do understand this will not be easy for you, not until you become more accustomed to not sharing your bed and your body with anyone and everyone with breasts, who has a pulse."

Johnny smirked at this and Cassie added as she returned his smirk, "Although, I will say this, I'm not in love with you, yet. However, with more time and us getting to know each other better, I believe I could eventually fall in love with you, just don't expect that tomorrow or next week, or in a month's time."

Johnny nodded, "I understand, considering I feel the same way. We'll take this at a pace we are both comfortable with and when we do fall in love, if we do, then we'll let it happen naturally and enjoy it."

Cassie suddenly commented, "Johnny, I think there something you need to know before we go any further and start to become more than just friends and teammates." Johnny nodded, "Okay, so what do you need to tell me?"

Cassie took a deep breath and said, "I want to explain to you why I was at first very reluctant to respond to any of your advances towards me over the last six weeks." Johnny nodded for her to go on. "A year before I was selected as the one to pilot the space shuttle that would take us to the sun to reignite it, before the years training for the mission begun, I was seeing another fellow pilot."

She took a deep breath then continued, "We spent a year together, just making love, travelling all over the country, just getting to know each other." She paused once more and then went on, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Four months before I was selected by N.A.S.A for the mission to the sun, I discovered I was pregnant." She paused when she saw Johnny's eyes widen. She continued at his nod of reassurance. "When I told him I was pregnant, that he was going to be a father, well, he completely freaked, showed me a darker and nastier side of his personality. He demanded I get rid of the baby if I wanted to remain with him."

She stifled a sob, "I thought I loved him, I really did, so I did it, I got rid of my baby, I had an abortion, all because I didn't want to lose him." She sobbed, "I had to abortion, only to discover only hours later that it was the biggest and most stupid mistake of my life."

She continued as she tried to compose herself, not wanting to make a scene in public. "After I'd had the abortion I was released from the clinic. I went to his place, only to find him in bed with the one who was supposedly my best friend."

Johnny looked stunned before he took her into his arms and held her. He let her cry on his shoulder and stroked her hair as he gently held her and placed a kiss upon the top of her head, whispering soothingly in her ear.

As soon as she had calmed down she pulled away and blushed. She looked up at him apologetically and said, "I'm sorry about that I didn't mean to pile that all off onto you." Johnny smiled sympathetically and shook his head and said, "It's ok, I understand you needed to get that out of your system. It must have been eating away at you over the last four and a half years."

Cassie nodded, replying, "It has, but that's not all that's been eating away at me. I feel guilty and like a monster for even thinking this." Johnny frowned as he asked, "Thinking what?" Cassie replied, "Thinking how I would have never been chosen to go on that mission, how if I hadn't, then I would have never met Capa, Mace, Corazon and Trey. That if I had not gone, I would have never been hit by that storm cloud and got my powers. This means I would have never met you, Sue, Reed and Ben, you in particular."

She concluded, "I cannot help but feel guilty for thinking of how I would have missed all of that if I hadn't had that abortion and got rid of my baby. Does that make me a monster?" Johnny shook his head and told her, "No, that doesn't make you a monster, it makes you human. You'll always wonder what would have happened if you hadn't aborted that baby, but then again, perhaps you would have regretted it."

He added after a brief pause, "You would have never been selected if you had a baby back then. Maybe back then hadn't been your time to become a mother. Maybe you had to experience everything you have before you are ready to experience motherhood. You're older and much wiser then you would have been four and a half years ago."

He concluded, "But you'll never know what could or could not have been. There is no use in thinking of what ifs. What you concentrate on is the here and now. The past is in the past where it belongs and should stay. The future will take care of itself, and we'll meet it when it does."

Cassie looked at Johnny in awe and spluttered, "Wow that was deep I had no idea." Johnny chuckled, "What? Had no idea that I can be a mature adult and carry an adult conversation when I have to, well, there you go. However, do me a favour; just do not let it get out that under that childish exterior is a grownup, I'd never here the end of it."

Cassie giggled, "Okay." Johnny nodded smirking lightly as he leaned forwards and gently captured her lips in a sweet kiss and cupped her face with the palms of his hands. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she titled her head upwards.

Just as Johnny deepened the kiss and leaned further into Cassie's warmth, they pulled away when they heard the clicking of several cameras. They scowled as they were practically blinded by at least six different flashes.

Johnny stood and grabbed hold of Cassie's hand then pulled her to her feet. Cassie said, "Johnny keep hold of my hand, I want to test a theory." Johnny asked, "Like what, we need to get out of here?"

Cassie replied, "Keep hold of my hand I'm going to turn invisible, hopefully whatever is in close contact with my skin, like my clothing, will also become invisible as well." Johnny nodded and gripped her hand tighter and said, "Go ahead and try it." Cassie nodded as she squeezed his hand. She then concentrated on turning invisible, making not only her clothing invisible, but Johnny and his body suit as well.

A few seconds later they heard several gasps and someone yell, "Where did they go?" Another called out, "Did you see that? The Human Torch also went invisible as well." Another grumbled, "Ah fuck, I can't snap what I can't see, damn it."

Cassie inwardly laughed and whispered to Johnny, "Keep hold of my hand and follow my lead I'm going to get us passed those paparazzi." Johnny nodded and gave her hand another affectionate squeeze. They then quietly made their way passed the paparazzi without them even being aware of the fact the subjects of their interest were escaping right under their noses.


End file.
